A Son's Grief
by Anscombe
Summary: An encounter between Mr. Gold and one Mr.August Wayne Booth leads Mr. Gold re-lived the events of how he lost his son. A continuation to "Desperate Souls". Rated T because I don't trust myself x.x now AU DISCONTINUED  for now
1. A strange encounter

Okay first of all I'd like to thank, Ranguvar27 for being my beta reader on this fic and second of all Ravenclaw992 for reviewing my first story and for inspiring me to make this fic longer. So yeah, go and check those epic people out!

As no one knows anything about Baelfire I felt I should share my thorey of what happend to him and where he is now...as a story! Now I know this first chapter is a little crappy so bare with me. But chapter two is epic! Which is why I'll hopefully have it up today as well...so don't stop reading it until you've ready chapter 2!

So with out further ado, I give you: A Son's Grief!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Gold smirked as he stood behind the counter in his shop and counted up the money he'd just picked up from Granny's inn. It was true that he didn't need the money. However, bringing misery to others always was a fun pastime for him. In fact, so fun that he didn't notice when his little bell rang and a dark figure came up to the counter.

"Is that psychosomatic?" asked a calm almost controlled voice.  
>Mr. Gold's head shot up, the voice didn't make him jump. However it did make him feel slightly uneasy…not that he'd let it show…much.<p>

"That leg, you were ignoring it just now, so is that psychosomatic?" Asked the person, whom now he could clearly see was a man in a black leather jacket, with a dark purple shirt underneath, dark blue skinny jeans and some brown boots. All in all, a very trendy young man.

A very trendy young man that Mr. Gold knew nothing about.

"I know, let's make a deal…. if you tell me your name, I'll tell you about my limp." He answered in a causal teasing voice. He knew no one would ever make that kind of deal but it wouldn't hurt to try.

The man in the leather jacket laughed "No thanks, I'll pass."

There was a moment of silence as both men inspected each other, both of them wondering about the other, but neither of them coming to any good conclusions.

Mr. Gold decided to break the silence "So, is there something I can do for you? Or have you just come to ask about an old man about his limp?"

"Yes, you can…you see, there's this book that I'd like to ask you about…" He replied causally.

"…And what book would that be?" Mr. Gold asked.

"This one." He replied graciously as he placed a brown leather-bound book with elegant gold writing on the cover on the table called...

called...

_Once. Upon. A. Time_.

Despite the surprise Mr. Gold was feeling, he kept a straight face and asked innocently "Now, what on earth would I know about _Henry's_book? In fact, does he even know you have his book?"

"...I doubt his mother will miss it, still, I believe you know a lot about that book. Considering _your son _wrote it." he smirked in return.

"I don't have a son." replied Mr. Gold flatly, without any of the normal cockiness and confidence in his voice sounded flat and cold. It was a voice that'd send any man running.

Any man but this _one._

"No…but you did. And he wrote this little book here to take away the _pain_you brought him." He told him calmly.

"I see…." Mr. Gold trailed off as he limped around the counter and over to the man who was a little taller than him.

"Well, what is it you want from me, Mister?" he continued in compete confidence despite his real feelings.

"Why did you give that book to Henry?" The man asked, straight to the point.

Mr. Gold smirked "I like you, you're not scared of me and you're certainly trying to be professional. But I'm afraid I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about,"

"What? Like how you didn't always know that one day your son would run away?" he replied to the man's obvious lie. He clearly wasn't going to back down.

"…The same way you always seemed to enchant my son, _Dylan Felton_." Mr. Gold murmured with a small smile. It was easy to figure out once the man made it clear he was no stranger. Dylan Felton after all, was only man in this town who knew so much about Bae AND someone who Mr. Gold had no idea what he looks like. Well, at least what he looked like _now_, the last time he saw Dylan he was only 10 years old.

Dylan and Maria Felton (Maria aka Moraine, not that either of them knew their real identities) were the only two kids his son had ever talked to. They had only been allowed to be friends as no matter what world Mr. Gold was in, Dylan (aka Daniel) and Bae looked alike.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gold?" he said with annoyance, clearly he didn't like the fact Mr. Gold had figured it out…or at least so it seemed.

"Nothing." Mr. Gold replied slyly.

"So?" _Dylan _asked.

"So what?" Mr. Gold answered teasingly.

"So, why did you give that book to Henry?" He asked, a little irritated.

"Why should I tell _you_?" Mr. Gold fired back.

"Maybe I'm not making myself clear...Did you know I've read all the fairytales in that book?" he asked in a mock innocent way as he found himself wandering over to the crystal unicorn mobile that didn't fit in with the rest of the shop...but yet did.

"Well, I'd imagine you had, considering your talking to me about it." Mr. Gold mumbled under his breath, low enough for 'Dylan' not to hear...or at least, so it seemed.

After all, Mr. Gold rules out _nothing._

Now playing with the glass unicorn mobile, he continued "You know, it's pretty interesting how many twists on the fairytales there are...its funny my favourite is one that's not even a proper fairytale. Do you want to know it?"

"Do tell, _Mr. Felton_." he said simply, trying to not sound too bored.

"_Baelfire_" he replied simply.

For once in Mr. Gold's life, he was speechless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what did you think? PLEASE REVEIW! Second ever fanfic, first proper fanfic! I'd greatly apptericate to know what you all thought.

By the way, a question:

What do you think I should do? Keep switching between StoryBrooke and Fairytales or just start off with StoryBrooke, learn what _really _happend to Baelfire then end with StoryBrooke?


	2. The Drunkard's Daughter

A quick note, you should probably know that this Rumpel is **not** the one we all know and love as this is set a time just after his first kill and he has Bae in his life so I'm going to try to write him half way between the two. So don't come crying to me if he's a little out of character.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night was pitch black, the only thing seen for miles and miles was mist rising from the ground. The only sound that could be heard was the trotting of hooves and the shivering breath of a young boy.

This boy was not shivering out of cold, but out of nothing other than pure fear.

The boy had a wonderful velvet green hood covering his face, which may just be a good thing as the void of that boy's eyes was truly a sight to behold. A void full of thought of the things he lost, the things he once had. The home he once had in that small peaceful little village. The friends he once made- Moraine and Daniel….And….and the father who he watched die before his eyes that was quickly replaced with this monster who held him captive.

This, this _monster_ that was behind him on the horse had not said much to him since they started their journey. The only thing he had from that monster (other than his comments and questions from time-to-time) was the constant way he'd hold him in that _possessive _way. Other than that, he had the luxury of being left to his own thoughts.

He wasn't really sure how much time had exactly passed since that fateful day his father 'died' but today was different. Neither of them knew it but today, everything was going to change.

It had started with something pretty simple. A tavern, a simple tavern…Well _Granny's _Traven, which was a very warm welcoming place. Made of stone yet the way it was dimly lit and the wooden furniture and wooden bar gave off a warm vibe making people in the mood to be dancing and singing and just talking really.

The man, who you may have guessed by now, is none other than Rumpelstiltskin. He had decided to stop of for more supplies. For, since _that_ day he hadn't been quite sure of what to do. Bae was scared out of his mind and he was a monster with unimaginable power but he hadn't exactly had a plan so for the last month or so they had just been wandering around.

So, here they were. At another pit stop to get supplies or...at least, so they thought.

They were sitting at the table in the corner of the stone-made tavern. Rumpelstiltskin had brought a beer for both himself and his son. Who hadn't said _one _word to him since _that_ day. He'd guess because he couldn't control anything else in his life the boy had decided that if there's any way of getting even a little revenge. He'd do it. Problem was, Rumpelstiltskin didn't care. As long as Baelfire was by his side nothing really matter to him.

"Here you go, son." He said to the boy as he put down the beer next to him. He could trust the boy to at least sit by his own now, first time he left the boy he ran. That didn't exactly end well for him….or the Inn.

Nothing, the boy just sat there and sipped it.

Rumpelstiltskin just sighed and sat down "You know, you can't keep this up forever…once of these days you are going to _have_ to talk to me, Bae."

Now, yes Rumpelstiltskin _didn't _care if Bae did or didn't talk to him. However it would be nice to have someone to talk to.

So, alas, they found themselves in the same situation they always found themselves in. Both of them drinking their beers in complete silence, then Rumpel going off to trade for supplies and then the next morning they were off, just like that.

Well, until all of a sudden, a voice came out above all of the talking and laughing.

"…Are you the dark one?" it asked, it was sweet and soft…and _female_, it sounded a little scared but also very curious and yet at the same time a little nervous.

Both of their heads shot up and both of them automatically inspected her. She had golden blond hair that went to her skinny waist and was plaited in a loose care free way. Her porcelain skin and dark brown eyes that made it hard to tell her pupil from her eye colour made her look almost like a china doll, especially with that pixie nose and thin lush lips. She wore a green tattered peasant dress with a white apron and no shoes. All in all, a beautiful peasant.

"Yes…Perhaps I could help you with something, Dearie. Please…sit down." He replied elegantly putting his hand out for her to sit on the other side of the table.

She hesitated, but did as he said regardless.

"Um, who is the boy?" she asked quietly, holding her right upper arm with her left hand.

"_He_ is none of your concern. Now, tell me…What is it you want from me, dearie?"

"…Well it all started when my father heard about the ogre wars…" She said as Rumpelstiltskin shifted in his seat, fore he got the feeling she was now going to tell a story….

**Two days ago…**

Elena sighed, Father had got drunk again…_in the middle of the day no less!_ And now, hours later, he was ranting on how the ogre wars were getting worst and worst, and now they were asking the king of this realm, King George for help.

"w**H**y T**h**O**s**E **IDIOTS! W**hat d**O they t**a**k**e U**s FOR?" **He shouted as he flapped about in his rocking chair

"Please father…you're going to break your chair!" exclaimed Elena who was almost in tears, he had been ranting for the last hour now and she'd just about had enough.

"**SWINES! **b**E**g**G**aRs! GoOd **FOR **nothings…" He didn't stop…and Elena didn't stop him either. He did this _every _day and she knew that when he did this he forgot to breathe and soon enough…

_**THUD!**_ She looked at the floor as she saw that big oaf of a father on the floor, out of his rocking chair.

She sighed, now here came the _hard _part…dragging him upstairs. Despite the fact she was rather petite in size; she was actually rather stronger and had learnt, over the years, how to get an older man into a first floor bed.

It didn't take her long, soon she found herself tucking him in and flopping onto her own bed and without even taking her clothes off (she couldn't afford pajamas) she just fell asleep in seconds. She didn't dream, she stopped doing that long ago when she realized her life was forever going to stay this way. No instead she was found herself simply waking up the next morning…or rather, the next middle of the day. Which usually meant her father was already out drinking at the bar…

This wasn't exactly a healthy life style for an 18 year old girl but regardless as soon as she woke up she began her daily chores. This involved getting breakfast, doing the washing, cleaning up last night's mess, going to work at the blacksmith's, doing the shopping and then going home preparing for father's next episode...

She was prepared for anything: rants, tantrums, emotional breakdowns…you name it, she's prepared.

Prepared for anything expect _this_.

"Oh Elena!" Her father cried out as he ran over to her and gave her the biggest hug he'd ever given her in her entire life!

"F-father?" she stuttered at the sudden sign of affection from him.

"Oh Elena…._What have I done?_" he said softly into her ear as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What is wrong father?" she asked in complete confusion as he let go.

"Oh, I've gone and done something so horribly, horribly stupid!" he said as he rubbed his forehead with his hand and began to pace.

Elena began to panic, she'd never seen her father like this before "What happened!" she asked in despair, fully believing he had gone and got another gambling debt.

"Oh, it's all my fault! I should of never of boasted to that guard! Why did I lie? Why did the king have to hear? STUPID! Stupid! I should of never of had so many drinks! Oh god…What have I done….WHAT HAVE I DONE?" he rambled on like this for a good five minutes. Elena just watched in awe at her father's stress. For the first time since he started drinking Elena could truly say she was _scared_.

"FATHER! STOP!" she shouted in her frustration, she couldn't bear that mad rambling much longer before she lost her own sanity!

And surprisingly, he obeyed.

"Now…what have you done, father?" she asked him calmly and softly.

"Oh Elena…" he said for the third time that night "…I've gone and told the king you can weave thread into gold."

Elena froze; she wasn't really sure what to say to that. It was a myth that anyone could do that…so _why_ would he say that?

But before she could do anything, there was a knock on the door.

Without even thinking about it, she just went over and answered the door.

"Miss. Elena?" came a rather gruff voice from inside the helmet in the suit of armor that was standing before her.

"That is indeed my name." she replied, waiting to see what he had to say,

The knight took out a scroll and began to read "King George has requested that in exactly two days you come and weave gold in his tower for exactly one day. If you succeed in this feat you shall be rewarded in marriage to the king himself if you fail…"

"Yes?" she asked, clearly not going to argue with her father's lie.

"…both you and your father shall be killed for treason."

**End of flashback...**

"…and that's what he said. You can see the predicament I am in." she finished just as Rumpelstiltskin finished his beer.

"I do, dearie, I do." he said putting the glass down "…but what does any of this have to do with _me?_"

"Well, Dark one, I'd like to make a deal." She told him simple while at the same time trying to keep her composure.

"A…deal?" he asked as he shot up straight in his seat, now intrigued by this young woman.

"Yes, that is what I just said…" she told him, her voice a little shaky as she began to wonder if he would accept…

"..Say, dearie, what's your name…seems only fair to know yours as you clearly know mine." He asked, now deeply curious about this young woman.

"Elena…so, do we have a deal?" she asked, a little desperate now.

"Well…_Miss. Elena_…I must say I have _never _made a deal before…" he said in a sort of skeptical way…Although he wasn't actually skeptical at all.

No, what he was really thinking was:

_A deal…? Now, there's something **new**._

_XXXXXX_

Anthor quick note, did anybody notice that_ King George _is Prince James's dad? Yes, that guy from the shephard episode and 7:15 am. PLEASE REVEIW! :3


	3. A Difficult Child

Ans: -enters room- I'm so sorry for taking so long!

Magically, out of no where, Anscombe is suddenly shot.

Ans:...And that this chapter isn't longer

Anthor shot

Ans:...And that now I'm stuck so the next one might take a while

And yet anthor shot.

Anscombe lies, bloody on the floor as she breathes out

Ans:...I hope you enjoy the chapter...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So…, um, do we?" Elena asked hesitatingly.

"Do we what, dearie?" He asked playfully

"…Have a deal?" she whispered in a very quiet voice. _Praying _that The Dark One would accept.

"Well I don't know…what could you give me in return_?_" he asked as he twirled out of his seat and got his face far too close for comfort to hers.

She stared at him for a second; a little surprised by his action…he seemed more like…like…a goblin? No…that wasn't it…whatever it was, it wasn't what she was expecting from an all powerful dark wizard.

"Well…" she trailed off as she thought about it "What do you want?" she asked.

Rumpelstiltskin looked up and down her for a second then took a step back "How about…you'll owe me a favour and we'll leave it at that…but first, I have one con-dit-ion!" he declared in a sing song voice.

"Name it!" she exclaimed a little too excitedly…_wow, am I that desperate?_ She thought to herself.

"While I'm making your gold thread you can look after this boy here for me." He told her simply.

She looked over at the boy who she hadn't seen (or heard) much from. He had now a look of surprise on him, it seemed he didn't expect The Dark One to say that…Then again, nor did she.

"Um…But I don't even know his name…" Elena mentioned awkwardly.

"That's all you _need _to know about him. His name is Baelfire and he is not allowed out of your sight, understand?" He said sternly to her…it seemed as if a protective instinct came over The Dark One when he was talking about the boy. Oh, it did so make her wonder who he was.

"Well…As I don't have any other choice I-" she was cut off.

"Oh, there's always a choice, Dearie." He remarked quickly.

"I know…but I suppose this would be the _right _one." She shot back at him.

A smirk crept to his lips as he twirled on the spot then clicked his fingers "Well then, let's get started."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The way back to the castle (where she was to do her spinning) was a little surprising for Elena. First off was the horse….Yes, horse not _horses. _It felt weird to her that not only was the boy not allowed his own horse but he had to sit in front of the man. The Dark One clearly didn't trust him but yet at the same time he always seemed to handle the boy with great care and always seemed to look at him in a…loving way? The boy called Baelfire on the other hand seemed cautious and upset around him yet _never_ said a word. When she asked The Dark One if he was mute he would just laugh bitterly and ruffle the boy's hair…and the boy flinched.

If there was one thing she was sure of in all this it was that Baelfire and The Dark One clearly had some issues.

The last thing she had noticed about the pair, was the fact Baelfire _always _covered himself up in that green cloak of his and when he didn't have his hood up he would have his hair cover his eyes. But now they were walking inside the castle he was covering himself up more than usual.

"Well, Dearie, this looks like my stop. If anyone asks you about Baelfire just say he's your cousin." He said, clicking his tongue.

"Wait!" she blurted out, a little panicked.

"Hm?" he asked tilting his head.

"You don't even know where the spinning wheel is!" She exclaimed a little shock he was just leaving her with the boy.

"Oh….I'm _sure _I'll find it…Toddles!" he said as he waved good bye and…er…skipped off.

Elena stood there for a minute, watching the imp skip away…._imp_. Yes! That's what he reminded her of! An imp! A very possibly _insane _imp…Oh dear god, what has-

Suddenly a small cough was heard from behind her, quickly she turned around.

It was…Baelfire?

"Oh…" she trailed off understanding his reason "…Right, how about we go to my room?"

The boy didn't reply, instead he shrugged at the young adult in a careless way as if to say 'Not really bothered…'

Taking that shrug as a 'yes', the young maiden took the boy's hand and walked over to the room the king had given her for her task.

Baelfire looked around the room, it was magnificent! There was a huge double bed with four posts and curtains! An oak chest of draws with a mirror on and an oak stall with a red velvet cushion! A beautiful armoire with flower patterns and even a round balcony. He couldn't help but smile at how much this room looked like one of Moraine's games where she was a princess and Daniel was a dragon and he was a prince! Moraine and Daniel…Oh, where could they be?..._are they even still alive?_

Bae didn't like any of this at all. The monster was actually doing something for someone else! He knew this couldn't be good, it _wouldn't _be good. And as for the maiden, he wasn't sure if she was just as mad as Pap- The monster or just plain blind. He found himself sighing; he knew this wasn't going to end well for her _at all_!

"Something wrong?" she asked turning to him, clearly she heard his sigh.

He looked away.

"…C'mon, you can tell me…" she trailed off, trying to think of ways to get the boy to trust her "He's gone now, it's okay, you can talk to me."

The boy just shook his violently at her statement.

She sighed "Is he really that scary? I mean he's not here right now so…" she trailed off.

No response.

"What's the deal with you and him anyways? If he upsets you that much why don't you run away?" she asked.

No response.

"Who exactly _are _you?" she asked, still desperate for answers

No response.

Elena sighed; she realized questioning the boy like this was going to get her _no_where. No, she needed a new tactic...a new way to get this little boy to talk to her. Fore, some unbeknownst reason, she just wanted to find out what was wrong with that young teenage boy and help him…she guessed it was because she somewhat saw her abused 14 year old self in him…though there wasn't a mark on that boy's body…

So she did the only thing she could do, be honest.

"Look…erm Balefire, isn't it? I'm pretty curious about you, considering I have to look after you and all but clearly you don't want to talk to me….Look, let's start again. My name is Elena, what's yours?"

No…response.

Well, she tried. She could at least say that. "Fine, don't talk to me but if you haven't talked to someone in a while, which I'm guessing you probably haven't, then when do you think you'll have another chance to talk to someone nice? Just think about it, will you?" Elena blurted out as she turned and walked to the door. She knew she couldn't really leave him alone but she could at least do something else while he was just going to be quiet the whole time.

But then all of a sudden Elena stopped, she froze in her tracks. For all of a sudden a tiny voice went:

"H-hello, m-my name is Baelfire but you can- people call me Bae."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ans: So, what did you think? I won't be sending any replies today as IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! YAY! So I won't be on for most li8kely the rest of today...But as it's my birthday, please reveiw? :3

Out of no where, a boozka shoots Anscombe sky high.

Ans:...Or maybe not x.x


	4. The Golden Lands

Okay first, thanks Rang for your beta reading! This wouldn't be as good (or readible) without you! Second of all, thanks Hippiechic1967 fore your reveiws and I'm glad you like my plot.

third of all, I have decided to add little captions from songs which I just feel capture the chapter. (And if you like listening to music for reading fanfic then those are the songs)

fourth: Enjoy the chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**"For the love you bring won't mean a thing" -**__**Sing by Travis**_

Silence, there was nothing but completely and utter silence. Fore nether of them knew what to say, one was expecting silence while the other was just confused.

Elena couldn't believe her ears, the boy had _talked._ He had _talked _to her! His voice sounded timid and small but at the same it was firm and confident. You wouldn't think a voice could contradict itself but the way that boy talked made Elena beg to differ.

On the other hand, Bae had really just blurted that out in pure desperation. He was scared alone and completely helpless, and she knew it. Hell, _everyone _knew it. It was more than likely painted on his face. Still, that was the first time since the day after Papa 'died' that he had said anything and…and it felt just plain _weird,_ after so long he'd gotten used to being mute. Now…Now, he was wondering whether saying a word was a good idea…

As these thoughts ran though their heads they found themselves inspecting each other in the awkward suspense that had magically filled the room.

Finally, Elena decided to break the silence.

"Well…" she spoke up, trying to think of what to say to him "…then, erm, do you want to be friends?" she asked "Bae?" she then added on the end just out of simple awkwardness.

Bae kept quiet, he really wasn't sure how to reply to that. There was no denying that Bae wanted a friend…No, that's the wrong word Bae _needed _a friend, ever so badly. But that wasn't the question. No, the question was:

_Do I really deserve one?_

Those words just rung in his head, it was a question he had asked over and over and over and over again. They were the words that kept him from doing anything and they were the words which made _every _decision for him.

"Yes…I would like a friend, thank you." He paused "…But I won't have one."

The maiden frowned at his answer "Why?" was all she could ask in the deep puzzlement the boy had put her in.

Suddenly, Bae found his voice becoming low and quiet as he put his head down so his hair was over his eyes and softly said "…I don't deserve one."

The maiden's frown turned into surprise at Bae's answer "What? Why?" she asked, even more curious

Bae then looked up into those deep hazel eyes of hers and she looked back into his almost black dark eyes.

Those eyes…Oh god, those eyes of his. They looked so sad…so, so sad. The way they glitter in the candle light made it look as if they were going to cry. Those eyes that looked so hallow, as if she was looking into an abyss of despair and loneliness. She couldn't help but hold her breath at such a sad sight.

After those few seconds which seemed forever for Elena, the boy finally said

"Because I…I killed my father."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Rumpelstiltskin wondered the palace halls; he needed to find someone, a _certain_ someone. He found this new deal thing so much _fun_! And now he wanted to try it out elsewhere in the palace! There had been something he's been wanting since _that_ day and until now he had thought of no way of getting it.

Once this was over, he must remember to _thank _the young maiden for showing him this new way.

Sure enough, after sneaking around the castle without anyone's notice he finally found the desperate soul he was looking for.

The man in question was a guest at the palace. He was old friends with King George and hadn't really been part of the whole gold spinning kafuffle, no; this man was far too busy with his _own _problems. Which just about half of Happily Ever After had heard rumors of, unfortunately for this man that half included Rumpelstiltskin. But who is this young man you ask? Why, he's a king and his name, his name is Midas

And currently, he was walking to the kitchen to get a midnight snack.

"Nice night for a midnight stroll, isn't it?" Rumpelstiltskin said all of a sudden and slid in front of the man.

"W-who are you?" asked the very startled young king with the golden shoulder-length hair, bronze crown and royal blue outfit.

"Me? Oh I'm a guest, here with the gold spinner…" he said as he bowed to the royal. "Rumpelstiltskin."

"Oh, well, erm…Rumpel…thingy, sorry what was it again?" asked the very flustered King Midas.

"Rumpelstiltskin." He repeated, feeling a little annoyed but didn't dare show it.

"Well, Rumpelstiltskin, if you don't mind could you please get out of my way I have my own problems to solve." He huffed as he walked around the imp and began straight to the kitchen. He hadn't eaten since Monday.

"…this problem wouldn't happen to be _money_, would it?" he asked as he spun on his foot to face the direction the young king had just walked in.

He froze, how did this peasant…no, this _imp_ know about that? Automatically turning around and unwillingly giving him a look of complete surprise for a minute…then drawing his sword and backing the imp to the wall, pointing the tip of the sword at his neck.

Rumpelstiltskin wanted nothing more than to click his fingers and make the sliver sword melt than point at the young king and turn him into a chair. But, alas, if he was going to get what he wanted he had to remain in _control_.

"How do _you _know about _that?_" he asked, pressing the sliver sword on his neck a little harder.

"That's not important." The imp smirked back.

"No?" the young king said more then asked.

"No, it's not…What's important is how _we _can help each other." He replied calmly.

King Midas looked a little hesitant which just made Rumpelstiltskin's smirk bigger. He was clearly wondering what the imp meant... and judging by the glimmer of hope in the young king's eyes trying to figure out whether or not this imp could really solve his problem.

"…so _how _can we help each other?" The young king asked.

_Gotcha! _

Rumpelstiltskin clicked his tongue as that glint in his eyes returned to him "Well put the sword down and I'll tell you."

King Midas looked at the imp, then at the sword, then at the imp again. Could he really solve his problems? Could he _trust _him? What could this imp in brown peasant rags do for a king like him? No, he couldn't think that way…for his wife and baby Abigail he…he just couldn't.

So, he did what any (and soon to be _every_) desperate soul would do

He put the sword down.

In return to that action, Rumpelstiltskin put his hands behind his back and slid forward.

"Well, you're having money problems and well I...I need land" Rumpelstiltskin explained simply, waving his hands around in a surprisingly causal looking way.

"So…you're going to buy land off me?" the young king asked suspiciously.

"No, I can to do something far _better_." Rumpelstiltskin winked.

"Which is?" the King asked, rather naively.

"I can give you the ability to make gold." Rumpelstiltskin boasted, closing his eyes and waving his hand up into the air.

When Rumpelstiltskin said this he had expect a gasp maybe, maybe a wide eye looked of surprise, compete awe, a blurting out of epic words…whichever it was, he wasn't expecting _this_.

No, he wasn't expecting a burst of pure and utter laughter

"That, my good man, is a wonderful joke." The young king managed to comment though the gaps of laughter.

Rumpelstiltskin was absolutely furious! He wanted more than anything to wring that fool's neck. But no…must keep control, _must keep control._

"Don't believe me? Fine, want to know a secret." He said as he twirled into the young king's face.

He just frowned at the imp "Sure…"

"Tomorrow, you are going to watch me stage a performance of a young lady weaving gold…even though _**I **_was the one who weaved it." He whispered to the very un-comfortable looking man.

"Can you prove it?" King Midas asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but sigh as he mumbled under his breath "Well considering I just told you I could obviously I can."

The young king, a little taken back by his blunt cynical comment, decided to ignore it and asked "well _if _you can give me the gift and I mean _if_ you can. Then what do you want in return?"

"Oh…nothing important, just that castle of yours in The Enchanted Forest, you know, that one your wife owns. I'd like that and the land around it…"

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at his shocked look but he didn't care. He wanted a kingdom, a kingdom where it was just him and Bae. A place where people could come and ask him for help (if this whole deal thing works out). A place where He and Bae could be treated like royalty. A place where he could watch his son grow up. A place he could call _home_.

And he was sure this would cheer Bae up. Bae wouldn't be scared anymore and he would get better, then they'd talk and laugh like they always have. Rumpelstiltskin saw this plan as completely fool proof. Because why else would Bae not talk to him?

_After all, Bae belongs to **me**._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, what'd ya think? I'd also like to thank the people who are putting this in their subcription. Although I'd love to actually hear what they have to say it's nice that they are telling me that they are indeed reading my story. So, thank you! Reveiw :DDD


	5. Royal Meeting

Hey guys sorry I took so long, been a busy week. Huge thanks to my friends off of Fanfic Maya and Ray. This chapter would of not been done without you! You guys should probably know I'm at my cousin's apartment right now and staying over for a night so It might be a little while before i reply to your reveiws. Anyways thanks for all the reveiws and hits and all that good stuff!

Btw: The song that goes with this chapter I feel kinda both Elena and Bae are singing this one- while for the last chapter that was more of from Bae to Rumpelstiltskin.

Anyways, Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxx

**_"That's me in the corner, that's me in the spot light, losing my religion..."- Losing My Religion by R.E.M_**

King George sat down on his throne as he waited for the spinning wheel to arrive. He couldn't help but sigh at how incompetent those fools were. Was anyone in this castle even remotely smart to _his _level? …Well, judging by the clear lack of a spinning wheel. He guessed not. Still, rather than spend his time sitting here drumming his fingers on his lovely gold throne he decided it was time to go and meet his future _wife_.

Or at least, who could _possibly _be his future wife.

The lady in question was a peasant girl who put her father far beyond her pride. This would be a good quality for his future queen if she would do the same for her kingdom. And she was supposedly pretty and if she could make gold she could also come in handy when the kingdom was in trouble.

Of course, if the drunkard fool was just lying then he'd have to kill her. Shame, really…she would have done well for him.

"You! Where is the spinner's quarters?" King George demanded of the passing by servant

"In the left wing corridor, the room just before the tower." The servant replied.

"Take me." He then demanded of the servant and as if he just clicked his fingers the servant put his tray down and showed him the way.

They had barely gotten down the left wing corridor when voices could be heard coming from afar.

King George frowned; at first he thought he might have been imagining it. Unless the girl talked to herself but he doubted it. Yes, he probably just imagined it.

But then, the voices got louder.

He froze. What were they? Where were they coming from? Who was talking?

**SMASH!**

His heart skipped a beat and began to race. For he could tell where the voices were coming from. They were, they were…

Coming from the dark brown wooden elm door at the end of corridor. Or more commonly known as: Elena's room.

He and the servant looked at each other as they were clearly both thinking the same thing. King George felt his pace going quicker and quicker as he started walking again. Could it be that she was part of a some plot to kill him? Was she mad? Could she be getting attacked? Could-

"YOUR FATHER ISN'T HERE!" screamed a voice from the room.

He was running now. Faster and faster. Reaching for the door knob as he got closer and closer. Nearly bashing into the door itself in fact. Finally he got to the dark brown wooden elm door and…

…and he opened it.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Elena woke up…Okay that was a lie. Elena finally got out of bed when the sun rose into the sky. For after the boy had claimed he killed his father, he stopped talking to her. In fact the only other interaction they had that night was deciding how they were going to sleep. And it's very hard to argue with someone who refuses to speak, so Elena found herself sleeping on a lovely soft bed with a giant mattress while Bae was wrapped up in pillows and the blanket which was on top of the duvet.

Or at least, _trying _to sleep.

For you see, Elena was very unaware of the fact Bae is a restless sleeper. So imagine her surprise when there were cries for 'papa' and the boy screaming "NO! PAPA!" over and over again in his sleep. She learned pretty quickly that despite the fact the boy never talked during the day, in his sleep he spent most of his time screaming. _No wonder The Dark One is alright with him not talking._

So, alas, she spent most of the night _trying _to get to sleep.

"Papa?" jumped a voice shakily, making Elena nearly jump out of her skin.

She stared at the shivering tearful dumbfounded boy as he looked around the room. She had to stop herself from laughing bitterly as he reminded her of how she was at that age. She knew in some sort of way he must be abused. She wasn't exactly sure how and wasn't certain who but no normal child acted the way he did. No, only _abused _children acted this way. Yet there were no marks on his body and he certainly seemed in shape so…

What was wrong with him?

This boy reminded her of herself far _too _much. So she guessed for this reason, and this reason alone she just wanted to help him. Because she didn't need to see anyone grow up and ended being an obedient little slave like her.

So, here she was, having her determine goody two shoes nature getting the better of her and attempting to counsel a young teenager.

Or at least she would have been, had the boy not of spoken again.

"Papa?" he whimpered as he finally looked Elena "Where is papa? Have you seen him?"

Elena frowned at the trembling boy. He was looking more pathetic then usual and now he was _talking_ again. Clearly he must be feeling a bit delirious…okay, 'a bit' may have been the understatement of the year.

"Please…I think, I think papa's in trouble. I- I have to, to help him." He mumbled as he clumsy got off the ground.

Elena shot over to him, remembering she would probably be killed if she let him out of her sight. "Bae, your father isn't here, remember?"

Bae stumbled up and looked around the room again. Just where was he? Where was Papa? He had to find him!

"Bae, relax and sit down, please?" asked the soft female voice of the Maiden now standing next to him.

"No I-I need to find papa…" he trailed off as he clumsy walked and stumbled, he needed to find papa, and he needed a way out.

"Bae, please stop this!" begged the female voice. Bae ignored her, all that mattered was that he needed to find papa.

Papa was in trouble.

Bae looked around and around, over and over again but there was nothing. Nada, zero, nil. Not one way out of this room and he felt himself beginning to panic

Elena desperately watched the boy as things clattered, crashed and broke on the floor as he stumbled around. Getting more and more rapid each time and her cries and pleads seemed to be completely ignored.

But he found _nothing_.

"Bae! Stop this! Please!" she called out to him, hesitating as the knowledge that she did not have a clue of what to do sunk in.

Bae continued to search, he wanted to find papa, he _needed _to find papa. Where was he? Why couldn't he find a way out? How did that girl know his name? Where was papa?

Wait…How _did _the girl know his name?

He froze, which unfortnley was a bad moment to stop and listen for what Elena said next…

"YOUR FATHER ISN'T HERE!" she screamed almost at the top of her lungs.

"W-What…What have you done with papa?" he stuttered.

Elena clasped her mouth. _Did I really have to shout that?_ She pondered to herself as the boy's face turned from panic to rage.

Her face turned pale as she realized he thought she had done something to 'papa'. She couldn't attack him. God, no, he was a child and quite frankly The Dark One would decapitate her in two seconds flat. But what she could do? She couldn't think at all of how she was going to get out of this one. Sweat was dripping down her forehead, her heart was beating fast and felt heavy-

Wait, that wasn't her heart…

No…no those were footsteps.

"Hide!" she blurted out to the now confused boy. _No, no, no! Geez Elena how are you gonna explain this one-_

And then, all of a sudden, the door opened.

When King George entered the room, he certainly didn't expect to see this. It was defiantly a new one on the list of strange things that could on behind these castle walls.

No, he hadn't expected her at all to be picking up a blanket with no sign of a mess around despite all the noise…

Still he wouldn't question it. No, he'd ask the spy he had placed on the room about it.

So, deciding to play along he strode into the room inspecting it and then looking down at the pleasant saying more than asking "So...you're the girl."

Elena stared in alarm, _I can't believe that worked._ She soon found herself from relief to fluster as she quickly gathered up Bae's 'Bed'

Unfortunately for her, he didn't like her reply to that at all. Her attention wasn't on _him!_ Still he'd quickly change that…and he did. Grabbing her arm he asked "You don't speak?"

Elena had to try not to laugh at that considering she had spent the last night trying to figure out why a young boy who really doesn't (doesn't _not _can't) speak refuses to talk.

"I can speak…" she trailed off instead of laughing. Laughing at someone who's gripping your arm tightly isn't a good idea.

King George raised his eyebrow then dropped her arm carelessly. She was confusing to say the least. Still, he liked that in a woman. Unwarily he found himself wondering to the window and looking towards the kingdom. It was truly a sight to behold. All the green grass and the growing trees and the tiny houses. Oh, and the wonderful spring breeze that filled the air made King George almost smile…_almost._

Despite all these things King George managed to keep his mind on the task at hand and commented "Well I suppose it doesn't matter either way. I'm not making you my queen."

Elena tilted her head at this and asked "You don't believe my father, then?" Bah. Who was she kidding? _No one_ in the kingdom believed one single thing her father said.

But if that was so true, what was she doing here then?

"Why should I believe a drunken peasant?" changelled the king as he folded his arms across his chest.

"But if that is true...why was I dragged here?" Elena shot back, not missing a beat.

King George smirked at this as he wondered a little closer to the girl "Chance. Chance that your father might be telling me the truth."

She propped her head back up again as she pondered "That's...a pretty big chance."

"I could say the same for you." King George said as he finally looked into her deep beautiful hazel eyes. He asked in a rather demanding way "What is your name, girl?"

"Elena." She replied sharply. "You seem to forget I had no choice in any of this." She commented.

The king shrugged "That doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is if you can in fact make thread into gold."

"Well I can hardly say I can't. So I'll say I can." She replied wilfully. Nether confirming or denying her father's words. So at least if she got caught she can't be called a liar.

King George just strode towards the door and said "Well your life does depend on it."

A moment's silence.

"...Are you coming or not?" the king said to break the silence and well, to get a move on. Besides he _hoped _those fools had finally arrived...surely they couldn't take this long to get one spinning wheel.

Elena all of a sudden looked hesitant and looked behind her at the bed and the balcony. She bit her lip, she knew The Dark One was probably going to kill her for this but rather be killed quietly then for everyone to see.

So of course her reply was "Yes."

The King, the horrid man who suddenly became a gentleman, held the door open for her "Well let's move it along..."

Elena, biting down on her lip harder, left the room.

Bae sighed in relief from under the bed. Now he'd come to his senses half way through the conversation and realize how lucky he was to be able to drag his mess under the bed with him without anyone noticing.

Still, how he was going to explain this one to the monster without using words was beyond him.

xxxxxxxxxx

So what did you think? So sorry Rumpel isn't in this chapter! I was going to make it longer but then you guys would go longer without a chapter. I hope you can forgive me! Thanks for all that good stuff! Reveiw and etc!


	6. What A Gold Spinning Plan

OH MY GOSH! OVER 1,000 HITS AND I ONLY HAVE 5 CHAPTERS! YAY! -does a happy dance- Thanks so much guys! Keep those reviews and all that good stuff coming! So sorry It took me so long, my chapters are getting longer and longer me thinks...Anyways, enjoy!

Edit 2/3/12: Forgot the song, AHHHHH! Too busy with my happiness to noticed sorry, here it is. It's anthor song that I'd say could be song by both Elena and Bae...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**"What if we lived without something we always knew was ours?"- Sparks By t.A.T.u**_

Elena looked around the cold dark murky tower. The circular room had a sense of loneliness and abandonment to it. With all the dust and cobwebs she could guess it wasn't used much…except that the spinning wheel which seemed to be placed perfectly in the middle of the room so that the tiny arch window could allow some light as she worked was clearly brand new along with the small wooden stool she had to sit on. But still she couldn't help but feel a little sad and sorry for the tower that was clearly in no good condition.

King George, who was by the arch door that lead to the spiral staircase, was more relieved that those idiots had _finally _got that spinning wheel up there…After all, taking the scenic route to the room and then to find out that it wasn't there still…well, let's just say as the good old Queen Of Hearts would do, some heads would be rolling off.

"You know what you must do?" The King demanded more then asked.

She nodded rather timidly, all her earlier courage seemed to have been swished away when she didn't have someone else's life at stake.

"Well then, you have until dusk. A guard will come around at meal times and give you food." He explained, leaving no room for Elena to mention she hadn't had breakfast yet.

And with that, he slammed the door and locked it behind him.

Elena sighed and just slumped down on the shiny wooden stool and sighed whilst thinking _What a morning!_

"Boo." A voice whispered in her ear.

Elena shrieked at the hot breath on her neck and long lanky fingers that curled and clutched at the shoulder automatically making Elena run across the room.

All of a sudden there was this strange high pitched deranged sheep like noise…Okay that wasn't accurate but Elena had never heard such a strange sound.

Automatically she turned around, the source of the strange sound was…._The Dark One? _

All of a sudden Elena jerked as he made yet another one, longer this time. A kind of 'Nyahaha'…yes if that sound was a word it would be Nyahaha.

Looking at the he would put his hands in small fists and put them close to his chest as he made the sound it clicked inside her head at what he was doing.

_He's laughing at me._

"H-hey that wasn't very nice!" stuttered Elena in a small rage, finally noticing Bae who was giving The Dark One a look of both disgust and disapproving…disapproving like a father would to a son mucking about. To see it someone so young did look rather strange….

Realizing he was still, er, laughing…if that's what you could call it she blurted out "Stop laughing you-"

"Nah ah ah ah, Remember- small person in the room" he said pointing at Bae then putting his arm around the boy, clenching his long lanky somewhat moldy fingers around his upper arm.

"…I wasn't going to swear…" she said, looking down and then murmured quietly "…I'm sorry I shouted."

"Apology accepted, Dearie." He smirked as he let go of the boy who had a clear look of discomfort and then circled around the spinning wheel. Going round and round it as he put his hands out to touch it and then draw them away as if it was some sort of forbidden fruit, inspecting it like a wide eye child with a new toy and just looking at in compete awe.

"Well it's not like old Bessie, but it'll do." The Dark One declared.

"Old Bessie?" frowned the young maiden.

"Yes, _my _spinning wheel. What? Did you really think I just magically knew how to spin?" He asked rolling his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Elena did want to point out that considering he can magically make gold then it wasn't such a bad assumption. However Bae must of read her mind somehow because he was shaking his violently at her as if to say "No! Don't tell him that!" so she kept quiet

Rumpelstiltskin, who was admiring the machine suddenly noticed the two younglings were still there. "Well? Scram the pair of you. I have some work to do!" He said rather smugly and childishly.

The pair of young ones just stared him.

He frowned for a second then he made an over dramatic mime of "Oh" and kneel before Elena pulling a key out of nowhere "My bad… here's the key, dear future queen." He said…almost mockingly

Elena nodded taking the key and beckoning the young boy towards her, who gladly went to her side, the pair running off to the door. After all, who other than a certain princess who will be turned maiden would want to be near Rumpelstiltskin?

POOF! The pair jerked as Rumpel stood before the door "Now, now wait a second children."

They unwillingly obeyed.

"You must be back by lunch and then again at dinner in order to accept the meals from the guards." He ordered them seriously.

Elena nodded in understanding.

"Well then, you best leave me in peace." He said as he scooted from the door.

The two looked at each other, and then quickly walked out of that door and down the spiral staircase.

Rumpelstiltskin frowned, if he didn't know any better he'd say those two had become…_closer._

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Bae stared at Elena as they stood in the stone courtyard. The pair both rather hungry after that awkward and very unnerving (and for Elena, confusing) morning however neither of them would mention this to anyone so here they were, trying to find some food. Not to mention the fact they have to be really careful otherwise people will ask why and how Elena is out here and not in the tower…

All in all, it looked like they were going to starve for a while.

"…So do you want to go and do something?" Elena asked the boy kindly.

He just shrugged. Not saying anything. No, it defiantly looked like he wasn't going to talk to her again.

She sighed as she decided the first course of action was a disguise.

For the first time she truly looked at the boy and he looked…well a little odd. He wore simple boots with long brown dirty trousers that clearly went over his ankles, a light brown shirt with a dark brown tunic that had rope tied around his waist to be used as a belt. This, you may think, looks like normal peasant rags. This is true. However were it not for the small brown sack tied to the end of his 'belt' and that green cloak then it would look completely normal. This cloak was green and velvet and _new_. It even had a button on it that she could of swore was gold that pin it together unlike just pieces of rope her cloak at home had. All in all it was very beautiful. And was wrong with the sack you ask? It was too _clean_. Now that may not sound a lot to you but to a boy who was wearing very grubby clothes (with the exception of the green cloak) it just didn't quite fit.

"Hey, um, I don't suppose that little sack there is full of money…?" she asked very doubtfully. The Dark One couldn't trust the boy with a horse. Why would he trust him with something as valuable as money?

But to her surprise, Bae smiled excitedly (Because Bae, being kind and rather noble, would always help a lady in need) as he quickly untied the sack from his 'belt' to reveal…

To reveal nothing other than six pieces of pure gold shaped into coins!

Elena stared at them wide eyed. That was pure gold. _Pure gold! _She just froze as her mind repeated that fact over and over and over again. She'd always dreamed about gold. Not because she wanted money or anything she just wanted to see what the legendary stuff looked like. And now here was the most disturbed/upset boy she's ever known holding six pieces as if they were just pieces of fruit!

"W-where did you get that?" Elena stuttered, still not moving.

Bae pointed to the tower that the pair were just in…Wow so The Dark One really _can _trust him with, uh, 'money'.

Elena shook her head and relaxed her body finding the shock wearing off "…I don't suppose I could use some of that, could I?" she asked him politely.

The boy didn't shake his head or point or anything instead he just carelessly put it all into her hands, molding the cloth back into a sack shape and tying it to his 'belt'.

Elena blinked, he could really hand that to her so easily? Still…that should be enough to buy a wig _and _a dress! Hell, who was she kidding? That was enough to buy a whole castle!

Smiling she grabbed the boy's hand and began running around the market. Thanks to Father she knew exactly how the market worked…both the normal _and _black market.

Bae thought he was going to hurl! He really didn't expect her to do that. Papa had once told him that girls absolutely loved to shop. Apparently, he was right for poor Bae was finding himself going all over, occasionally being forced to duck and dive when guards appeared. Despite the constant feeling of needing to throw up he couldn't help but notice they weren't just going places where she could find clothes and wigs…

Finally, Elena had paid a tailor to use the back of his shop. So, here he was, sitting on a chair waiting as Elena got changed in the bother room and frowning at a basket which was lying on the floor that Elena had brought.

"Well…" she giggled "What do you think?" she then asked coming out of other room.

And…and Bae just looked wide eyed and stared.

She had a brown haired wavy wig that went down to her chest that seemed so full of life and thick. A ruby red long gown with extremely long sleeves and a golden rim on the collar and around the waist that led down the middle of the dress. Scarlet slippers that seemed to feet her dainty feet perfectly and to compete the look a golden coloured cape similar to his own. Bae's mind couldn't help but think naughty thoughts at how beautiful she looked. He knew it was wrong because she was way too old for him but he guessed because he hadn't had much female company in his life…okay that was a lie, he hadn't much company at all. But still, he guessed because she was female and he was at 'that age' was why his mind wondered into a rather naughty area…

The young maiden just naively giggled and twirled on the spot as her hazel eyes sparkled. After all, what girl doesn't love to dress up?

Bae stopped staring once he realized he was drooling…yeah, and then he went bright red in the face. So, he decided to change the subject by pointing over to the basket and then shrugging.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Elena excitedly "Didn't I mention? We're going on a picnic!" She smiled widely.

_A Picnic? _Bae thought to himself

_That'll be fun…right?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay I have two **important notes: **

1. Yes, that outfit I described for Bae is his clothes in 'Desperate Souls' only with a new cloak and a bag!

2. Yes, by naugthy thoughts I do mean dirty. But in Bae's defense he's a teenager! And being one myself around his age his mind would go there. Elena is the first cute/hot/attarctive woman he's seen since he last saw Morraine (She was so cute!) so no, he doesn't have feelings for her he just think she'd be someone he could sleep with...being a teenager and all. Yeah, I'm sure you get it...

Anyways, Review and stuff!


	7. Never Too Late

Hey guys welcome to chapter 7: Never Too Late...or as I like to call it "The Musical Chapter Of A Son's Greif" as I mostly based this chapter entirely on a song...I'M SORRY! I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ORGIANAL! But hey in return it's an epic long chapter! 8DDDDD

**PLEASE READ: **in all seriousness though guys, please tell me if this chapter is good or not because most of my long chapters of things always go badly...so yeah, I'll change it if it's rubbish.

Huge thankies to Rang (Mah goddess beta reader! This story would be rubbish without her!) and Maya (my out-of-fanfiction friend who helps me when I'm stuck :3, love you sissy!)

Edit4/3/12: Hey just so you know it's pretty slow going. I had to have it this way in order for the drama of the next chapter to be so much more cooler. Besides if every chapter was climaxtic then ir wouldn't be a very good story...right? Still I'll limight these kind of chapters as much as possible. Please bare with me!

With that, Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_"Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late. It's never too late" -Never Too Late by Three Days Grace._**

Quite frankly, Bae wasn't really sure what had happened after he asked about the basket, for he had been given round two of being hurled around a market in a castle courtyard by Elena. Honestly, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

Still, he was wondering how on this green earth did he end up crouching behind the said maiden as they hid behind a shop wall and watch the guards to the drawbridge.

Elena, on the other hand, couldn't help but smile at the boy's confusion. She had a plan. A plan that'll get this boy talking for sure! Or at least, she hoped…

For now though, that wasn't her problem. No, her problem was two guards marching and watching the draw bridge. If she tried to leave now then they'd ask her who she is as she's clearly no local then she'd get taken in for questioning and she was pretty sure that horrid king would recognise her immediately.

Okay, so she did probably know that this would have happened…but dressing up is just so much fun! If you're a girl then you'll know exactly what Elena means.

So, being the somewhat clever girl she is. She began to look for a way of escape…well at least she thought escape. She didn't really know a word for running away from a place only to come back again.

Elena shook her head. She had better get back to the task at hand…_What do I have to work with? _Elena wondered to herself. _Let's see…guards…drawbridge…fruit…clothes…stalls…buildings…fires...stalls…Wait! Stalls! _Elena smiled cunningly as she turned to Bae.

"…Hey I have a plan to get us out of this place…you want to help?"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

James Holton was bored. Actually, he was almost _always_ bored. Who wouldn't be bored standing around all day by a door bridge watching out for an attack that probably will never happened? Not to mention the stuffy armour…

James hadn't seen much excitement in his life, no, the most excitement he ever got was training…And he'd like to keep it that way. It was only because of his dad that he was even a guard so maybe one day he'll get out of-

_**BAM!**_

James and his partner's heads shot up at the noise but before he could properly look around all of a sudden they heard the cry of a young maiden.

"Help! Help!" pleaded and shrieked the voice as a flash of red and brown blurred towards him and his partner, Leonard.

When the blur finally stopped moving he really did have to stop himself from wolf whistling, what a damn fine thing she was! With that thick shiny bouncy brown hair, long ruby red dress, those hips and that not too bad looking chest…Damn! She was comely!

His partner, who was more on the ball, asked "What's wrong, Ma'am?" in a rather gruff professional voice.

The wen... young maiden was clearly out of breath for it took her a good 30 seconds before she finally breathed out "Thief…"

"What? Where?" asked James who wanted to be the big hero for this very pretty lady.

The maiden just pointed and breathed out "Market place…"

James looked at Leonard and Leonard looked at James. They both had the same thought which was unfortunately the _wrong _one. Not that it mattered to them as they ran off at roughly the same speed towards the direction the maiden pointed.

No, neither of them thought about the fact they were leaving their post unguarded…

But then again, neither of them thought that the maiden and a young girl could be using that drawbridge just to go out so they could come back later…

Who would?

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Bae clutched his stomach as it growled and rather loudly at that. He suddenly remembered the monster forgot to feed him last night. Of all the things a monster could forget, food was defiantly the one that annoyed Bae the most.

"Don't worry, we're almost there" ensured Elena who was ahead in the emerald green grass that they had been walking in for the last 10 minutes.

Bae frowned and shrugged as soon as she said that. She knew where she was going?

Elena understanding this smirked (which looked a little odd on the maiden who had been timid and insecure) and just said "You'll see…"

Bae just sighed and followed her. Well, what else could he do?

Elena smirked and continuing walking upwards. Unlike Bae, she looked at the scenery around her as she rode with The Dark One and the boy on their way to the castle. And there was one thing that stood out to her:

The hill.

There wasn't anything special about it. It was a simple medium height hill that was a small distance (and a little to the left side) from the castle. But Elena was betting on that it probably had a wonderful view of the kingdom…A perfect place for a picnic.

It was then that they finally reached the top and Elena was right, Bae couldn't help but hold his breath at the sight in front him. Epically with the breeze which just made it even more effective. The sight of multi- coloured flied (…well okay i was more different shades of browns and greens). And at the furthest point he could see were trees all lined up like as if this was some sort of play backdrop that some brilliant artist had painted. With all the vibrant colours and light blue sky it was somewhere you could just sit and stare for hours and hours.

Or in this case, set down a blanket and have a picnic.

Automatically, it seemed, Bae told the basket off Elena and began spreading out the blanket and getting out the food, placing it as if it was some king's dining room table.

Elena froze for a moment before she went to help Bae. She could feel her stomach get heavy. There was...something wrong. Her brain was trying to scream something at her but it was too loud for her to hear. She knew it was important, something she was suppose to do...She then shrugged it off, she was probably just hungry. Yeah, hungry. It was probably just her being a worry wart. It wasn't that important...right?

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Rumpelstiltskin just stared while idly turning the spinning wheel. He had a small but genuine smile on his face as he just watched it go round...and round...and round...and round. He always found himself somewhat lost like in the clouds when he was spinning. Whenever he spun he could truly relax. He was never quite sure what it was about spinning wool...but whatever it was it didn't seem to matter if it was thread, straw or wool...

His claw like hands seemed to be almost as possessive of the wheel as he was of his son. The way it just turned so peacefully and memorizing like a snake. If a woman version of a spinning wheel existed he would most likely fall in love with her. This meant a lot to a man who didn't have a lot he valued in life. In fact, his son and spinning wheels were probably the _only _things he valued in life.

Rumpelstiltskin was still dozily making gold when _he _came in.

This 'he' was none other than a poor guard who had been given some food to bring up to The Gold Spinner, who he had heard to be a very beautiful peasant girl. So imagine his surprise when a 50 year old imp thing was sitting there instead.

He stared at the impish man and the impish man stared back in a sort of rage...no, not rage..._annoyance. _Somewhere in the back of the guard's mind he was thinking that was a little strange and if that was at the front of his mind...well let's just say it might of prevented the events which unfolded next.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, she forgot to come. She _forgot_! Or did she? Could it be she was planning to runaway with Baelfire? Would she really leave her father to die? Or did she just forget? Yes...his first thought was most likely the right one. After all, Bae wasn't stupid. He knew that Rumpel would kill her in a heartbeat for trying to take one of his belongings away. He sighed, it looked like _he _would have to cleaner up _her_ mess. So what did he do? He blinked.

He blinked and all that was left of the guard was an empty shell that collapsed like a marionette with its strings cut. Food flew everywhere as the last thing heard from the scene was the vibration echo of when the tray finally hit the ground.

Rumpel shrugged and with that, he continued working.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Bae was confused to say the least. Two days ago his life had nothing but bitter darkness as a monster that…well there's no other words but simply wanted him and controlled his life. Now here he was, sitting having a picnic with a young maiden on a sunny, breezy day as if they didn't have a care in the world. To say that his mind was completely blown to bits would defiantly be an understatement.

Guess it was a good thing he didn't talk otherwise this would probably be really awkward.

Elena couldn't help but smiled sweetly at him. It was just so _cute _the way he ate! It was like some sort of hamster the way he'd curl up and keep his hands close to his face. She knew it was probably part of his timid nature but it was just so cute…especially the way he ate bread.

He would neatly tear off some of the crust then he'd pull of some bread, squish it with his fingers and then eat it. Repeating it until there was nothing left but the crust which he'd just eat like any normal person. He was half way though his third slice now and Elena was getting curiouser and curiouser…

"Why are you eating like that? Have you never had a sandwich?" she asked.

Bae froze as he held a squished bit in his hand and shook his head. _What's a sandwich?_

The young maiden giggled as she did something that seemed rather strange to Bae. She grabbed two pieces of bread and that jam stuff which was really just mashed up strawberries and some butter…then she put it all together so that the two pieces of bread were on the outside and the jam and butter were in the middle, then she handed over to Bae.

Bae ate the piece of bread he was holding and put down the rest. Inspecting this….'sandwich'.

"Go on!" she insisted "It's not going to kill you or anything, trust me, I know. My dad used to be a miller you know." She then declared.

Bae wasn't really sure how being an ex-miller's daughter means she knows that a sandwich won't kill him but regardless he just shrugged and took a bite out of it.

And it was delicious!

No, really. The textures felt so strange to him…it was soft but at the same time chewy. Not to mention the sudden burst of sweet flavor. As a child he had always just had bread on its own and eventually made it taste nicer (to him) by squishing it. But this...this was new and it tasted as nice as that rare one time Papa brought him home some chocolate! What he wouldn't give for some of that again...

Elena giggled as his face lit up with a sight of small bliss. He just stared in confusion and a little worry. Moraine used to laugh at him like that sometimes...and then she said he was 'cute'. Defiantly not the thing a boy going on man wants to hear.

It was then that Bae noticed something...It wasn't much but it was red and on her arm but her elbow-length sleeved dress forbid him from seeing it completely. As she moved her arm to pick up a piece of fruit he could have swore he could also see a patch of black and...blue?

Bae could be wrong but Red, black and blue were the colours of...blood and bruises. Oh, oh no...

_Wow! I must be __**really **__hungry. _That was all Elena could think. She'd had two jam sandwiches, four pears, 7 biscuits...and now, let's just say this is her third app-

Elena flinched as all of a sudden a small pale hand grabbed her wrist. She frowned, why on earth was Bae tugging on his wrist so tightly? She looked at him...just what was he staring at? Confused, she followed his eye line and...and...

_Oh. **That's **where he's looking..._

"Do you..." she trailed off to swallow "...want to know about that?"

Bae then had a deep look of worry as he just stared at it. It was a blob of black and blue and rather big one at that. It wouldn't look too bad had it not been for the dried blood that was all around a gash which looked like it was from a sword...or a knife. So, he nodded.

"Well, erm..." Elena trailed off. She couldn't look straight at Bae; she just couldn't bare anther look of worry so she looked around to find something to concentrate on other then Bae...like the basket. Yeah! The basket!

"I...I wasn't quick enough with the dishes and father...he was...he was really, really drunk and...and...he slapped me but I slipped on the kitchen floor and I'm not really sure but...erm...I ended up twisting a bit and landing on my side only I didn't fall on the floor instead I landed on Papa's old splintered chair which because I landed on a sharp bit pretty hard I got a bruise and a cut because I, uh, then rolled off the splinter slashed my skin and yeah ..." She trailed off as she sharply breathed in. She'd sometimes talk about her scars with Louis the blacksmith's son- who was her one and only friend. So it was hard to talk to Bae about it but if she didn't her plan would _never _work.

Meanwhile Bae just stared at her wide eyed as he swallowed, beginning to feel a lump in his throat. He knew her father was a drunk...but not an _abusive _one.

"It's, it's not his fault...It was mother's death that set him off...He got depressed and...and he got drunk. And just kept getting drunk. If it wasn't for John the blacksmith I'd be on the streets...because he gave me a job, see?" she babbled on, trying to explain things and keep back the tears of pain and loss.

However if she had been looking at Bae she would of realized to him it made perfect sense. To say that he understood how bad fathers work...well let's just say his papa most likely wrote the book on bad parenting.

Finally Elena looked up as the tears finally left her "Bae...I know that you said you don't deserve a friend but what about me? What if I _need_ a friend? Did you ever think of that she asked?" looking him straight in those hollow eyes with fire in her own. She wasn't going to back down. No, she meant it when she said she couldn't watch anyone else become like her and god damn any forces which wished to stop her.

Bae froze in thought for a minute. No, he most defiantly didn't think of her. He was too caught up in his own punishment of himself to notice that she could possibly want to be friends with him because at some level she could understand him. More than she knew right now obviously. But still...no matter how much he wanted to hurt himself for his own stupidity he couldn't just let someone else be miserable when he could do something about it.

"Once upon a time..." Bae trailed off, staring into the sapphire blue sky.

Elena jumped, she really hadn't expected him to speak...and even less to say _that._

"Excuse me?" asked Elena.

"Once upon a time there was a village and in that village lived a man and his son." Bae continued.

Elena frowned, she wasn't exactly sure what Bae was doing but regardless she listened.

"And they lived pretty happily for most of the son's life but then the men from The Duke came and changed the law to that said as young as 14 could join the fight...The son was going to be that age in three days." Bae then continued...clearly thinking this 'story' up as he went long.

"But the man, he had no one but his son. His son was his whole world. If they took him away he would truly become dust...So he tried to run, but he and his son were caught. But when he heard an old tale, an old tale about The Dark One everything changed..." Bae said softly.

That was the moment it hit Elena. He wasn't telling a story exactly...He couldn't bring himself to tell her properly so she guessed he was using the only way he knew how. She had told him her problematic past and now in return he was telling her _his _own, his own story of how he ended up here. Elena's theory had always been that Bae's father was killed by The Dark One who for some reason kidnapped Bae. Well, she guessed she'd find out now.

"So he got his son to help him and they soon had a plan to do as the old tale had said and so they stole a special item from the duke...a dagger..." he then said in a rather mesmerizing voice. The softness and intensity of it the way he looked so out of it. Elena knew that he could possibly make a good story teller when he was older.

"The man got the dagger by flames and smoke then he took it to the woods then decided to confront the dark one but before he did that he sent his son back home..." He then said, this time more shakily.

Elena couldn't help but gulped as she felt a little shaky herself. She'd been afraid that she was spot on for once.

Or was she?

Bae changed his tone slightly now "I never knew what happened between Papa and The Dark One but when I next saw Papa...he was no more... Instead of Papa, a monster took his place. He wasn't Papa anymore. He called himself The _New _Dark One." Bae finished, curling up as his face depicted perfect sadness.

Elena paled. Wait, what? He was The Dark One's _son_?...Of course that made much more sense, as shocking as that was it certainly explained The Dark One's beahviour. She should have guessed that her normal tendency to be wrong would come and get her. Bae said he killed his father. But he never meant that literally. She wasn't sure what to say to that. Okay, so she had _no idea _what to say to that.

"Still, I shouldn't have just told him about my bad feeling. I should have dragged him off. It's almost my fault...Still; guess it's too late for me." Bae said almost to no one.

Elena found herself standing up at that "It's not too late, it's _never _too late." She told him sternly...so sternly that it sounded like it was more of a fact of life then her opinion.

Bae just stared at her.

"This world...it will not ever be anything anyone expected. It has so many twists and turns and most of the time it's cruel. But no matter what goes wrong there's always a silver lining, a way out, a way to save yourself. But don't you ever think it's too late because it never is. Not even for the dead. Now, I can't bring back the time you lost and I probably can't bring back the life you once had. I can however forgive you for the things you've accidently done to get yourself here and I can do everything I can to help you, Baelfire..." she trailed off as she found her self going back down to exactly his level.

She looked him directly in the eyes for the second time that day and continued "I promise."

And, for the first in time in a very long time, Elena daughter of the town's drunk said something _right_. In fact no one else could have said anything better to the young Baelfire. She snapped the hatred of himself inside his soul in two. And now for the first time in two months he felt like he could do what he wanted to do the moment he realized his father had been replaced.

Something which nether he or Elena expect him to do.

No, neither of them had expected Bae to hurl himself in the young maiden's arms and...

Just cry.

She held the boy as she just watched sob and sob and sob and sob in her arms, as the tears ran down her dress and the whimpers and cries of his filled the air. She just holding him tightly like a mother would her baby. And that was all she could to do for the boy who had just competed melted down but that was okay...

...It was, after all, the right thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Btw: As I'm english (Shocker: I am **not **an American) I watch the show on mondays, so I won't know as quickly as most of my story veiwers.

Reveiw and all that! :D


	8. He Is Mine

Hey guys! I bring you chapter 8! I am in love with this title! 3 Anyways, sorry it's so late. I lied! This chaoter is veru long but mostly fast moving I promise! Oh yeah Hecatemoondancer thanks for your reveiw (you blocked messages so I decided to reply on my story :p) and I hope to hear move from you! :D

Btw, Thanks Maya for the sleeping draft...No! That's not what I meant guys...er...how about you...um yeah just read the story to understand...yeah, enjoy!

Edit10/3/12: Forgot song AGAIN! This one is for once from Rumpel's POV! (yay!) I felt this song really capture his feelings of Bae and how he can't seem to believe Bae could ever want to leave him and why he's so scared of him and...yeah, you get the idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**"Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you." -Snow White Queen by**_** Evanescence.**

Awkward. It got very awkward after about the hour or so crying on Bae's part. He really didn't understand why he did that and Elena just chalked it up to hormones and being unable to express himself for quite a length of time.

So the walk back was all in all very awkward.

They had got back pretty easily, thanks to the fact Elena carried around a sleeping draft for whenever things got too out of hand with her dad and some leftover food…Well let's just say a 14 year old boy going up to two grown men and offering them food works out once one of the guards convinces the other to accept it. All in all: They were soon sleeping like babies.

They were now walking together in the market courtyard. Bae had his head low down, but that was alright as despite this he was smiling just a little bit. Because for once in quite some time Bae felt somewhat good, a warm fuzzy feeling of comfort and reassurance was over him. Which for Elena was defiantly an achievement.

Despite this feeling, Bae hadn't said a word since telling Elena well _everything_…Okay maybe not everything, but a lot.

Bae felt like hitting himself, _stop thinking about yourself and go talk to her stupid! She needs help so get over it! _His brain told him.

Elena, who was just pretty content with the fact the boy had let her somewhat in, was just looking around and watching the people going by their daily lives, A butcher selling meat, two children pick pocketing a man's pocket, A woman selling fruit and veggies with her teenage daughter, a child-

"Hey, um…" trailed off a small voice.

Elena looked down at the source of the noise, it was Bae? Could he actually be starting off a conversation?

"…you look, uh, really pretty in that dress and wig…you know." He said in a rather awkward shy manor.

Elena giggled, that was so sweet! Things like this just made it so hard for Elena to believe that The Dark One is this boy's father.

Elena ruffled his hair and said "Aww thank you Bae, you're such a litt- young gentleman."

To her surprise, Bae flinched.

Elena withdrew her hand as quickly as she outdrew it, stepping back a little in her surprise.

"I…I don't like to be touched." Bae explained as he looked a little worried and to the floor.

Elena frowned; _of course _he didn't like to be touched. What was she thinking? Teenagers are barely comfortable in their own skin, to then have someone who makes your skin crawl be touching you in a parent/possessive way would put any young teen off being touched all together. She should know, she was like that for quite some time. If it wasn't for a certain son of the blacksmith she works for then she would _still _be like that too.

"Of course you don't, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She apologized as they decided to continue walking.

Bae just nodded to her as if to say 'It's cool'.

They had barely been walking two minutes again when Elena stopped once again, making Bae stop.

"I nearly forgot." She said as she looked into the pocket in her dress that Bae hadn't noticed earlier and brought out four gold pieces, cupping them in her hand.

Bae just shook his head as he hesitatingly but gently put her cupped hand into fist.

"No, I insist. Really, The Dark One will get mad at you." She said trying to make Bae take them.

Bae just shook his head again. Whether he was saying 'No, keep it' again or he was saying 'No, he won't be mad' Elena couldn't tell.

Elena sighed; it was so hard to argue with a silent Bae. Actually, it was hard to argue with anyone who didn't speak. Maybe it was even impossible to _win _an argument with someone who didn't speak…yes, she hoped that was the reason she kept obeying the (now) near-silent boy.

She put the gold coins in her pocket and they continued their walk.

They walked on for some time, neither of them really talking but both of them content in each other's company. So content, that Elena was surprised when she bumped into a guard carrying food.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" explained Elena, helping the tall guard up.

"It's alright Ma'am." He nodded to her as he straightened himself out for the young maiden.

Bae tilted his head at the scene unfolding before him. Yes, it was perfectly normal for two human beings to be nice to each other but that wasn't what was bothering him. No, it was the food that was now scattered all over the floor that bothered him…something he couldn't quite remember...

Bae tapped Elena's shoulder, pointing at the food and then at the guard.

"What's the matter, kid? Cat got your tongue?" the guard asked jokingly.

"Oh I'm sorry. He's mute." Elena sort of lied.

"No, no I should be the sorry one. Did you want to know what I was doing kid?" The guard asked, feeling slightly guilty about the question he gave the boy before.

The boy, who didn't seem the least be offended, just nodded at him.

"Well, I'm bringing up food for The Gold Spinner. It's nearly dinner time, you know." He explained nicely to the pair who he couldn't decide if they were siblings or mother and son.

Elena froze at those words, _well; I'm bringing up food for The Gold Spinner._ She forgot…Oh god, she forgot. Her stomach got that same heavy feeling, only this time she felt as if her chest had tightened. She just wanted to run away and hide from the embarrassment and stupidity of herself. That and The Dark One's wrath. She wished right then and there she had a good excuse for her actions…well at least good in The Dark One's eyes. She found herself become pale as she thought of the punishment which awaited her…

She looked beside her at Bae who was looking back. Judging from his face he was having the same feeling she was. Of course two people in their situation would easily have the same thought. And for all those who are a little slow that thought was:

_We're screwed. _

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Rumpelstiltskin smiled as he saw a certain velvet green cloak rush away from that guard in the courtyard. It was about time he figured it out…although the red and brown blur that followed the green cloak did puzzle him. He thought it was Elena…but wasn't she blonde? Hmmm…

Still, he'd find out soon enough. Until then he decided to go back to his wheel and keep on spinning. Spinning and dreaming…

…Dreaming of plans to punish a certain young maiden.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

They ran. That was all they could do. Running as fast as they could in a castle where if they were caught would possibly both be killed. However if they did not run, a fate worst then death may await them from The Dark One...

That still didn't stop them from ducking and diving when they saw someone coming.

Elena and Bae looked to see who it was as they ducked behind the wall, to their dismay, it was yet another guard.

"What do we do now?" Whispered a very anxious Bae though his clenched teeth.

Elena, who was sitting in front him (and had a better view of the guard in the hallway), had absolutely no idea. She watched him march left to right and back again in the hallway. It was clear that he was taking over his colleague's shift and will be there for some time.

And, right now, Elena couldn't wait for 'some time' to be over.

Finally she shrugged at Bae and they both automatically began looking around the room for a way to get pass the guard.

Bae stopped himself from sighing as he looked around. There wants much in here as it was just the entrance. Just a suit of armour on display, a red carpet, a few fancy pillars, a…

A wagon?

Bae looked at the dark wooden almost brand new looking wagon. It was close as it was full of apples and a rest had been put on the wheels so it didn't roll away. All in all, it looked like the local apple seller was doing some business and left his apples here. He wasn't sure why it was unguarded but that didn't matter as he had an idea.

Elena, whose brain was a complete blank on this matter, quickly turned when the young boy tapped her shoulder. Although as soon as her hope that he had an idea had come it quickly faded away. She had a new feeling now, one that said 'Why can't you talk to me about this plan! Stop speaking sign language. Please!' So after a while of him he trying to explain he seemed to give up. She could tell this by the fact she was pushed gently aside as Bae crouched next to the wagon which had been behind them and…

…and opened the hatch.

Suddenly the room become a bowling alley (Of course at the time neither of them thought that, no, you can all guess where they got that simile from) as apples rolled and bounced out of the wagon and rolled passed the corridor where The Guard was watching them roll and bounce as they seemed to make quite a bit of noise.

And amazingly- the Guard actually followed the apples.

Smiling at Bae, Elena grabbed his hand and quickly but quietly sneaked behind him as he went to look and stayed that speed until he was out of sight. They did it! They actually did it! The pair couldn't help but smile in compete glee!

Problem was, the pair were both more concentrating to him then on watching where they were going for the next thing that happened in Elena's mind was a thud to the ground and a shriek.

A shriek of utter pain.

For Bae, what had happened was a thud, he screamed from a sudden sharp spark of pain, the colour red, someone shouting "GET THEM!" and him being dragged to his feet.

He opened his eyes and saw Elena running, dragging him along with her. He could barely see her face but he could tell it was a look of worry and determination.

He then looked behind him...which told him the reason why. He must have been quite loud in his yelp because there were at least 6 or 7 guards following them. They were running pretty fast but Elena was running faster.

Elena was completely out of breath, she was almost burning and she wouldn't be surprised if any minute now her heart exploded out of her chest. So how was she keeping up such a fast speed you ask?

Fear. Nothing other than pure fear. The fear of getting caught, the fear of what The Dark One will do and most importantly the fear of the death of her father.

With fear like that, nothing was going to stop her. Despite the visions and thoughts which clouded her head, some possible and others impossible but all of them bad. No, the fear of losing the thing she loved the most was just too great to care.

She zigzagged around the corridors, taking Bae for the ride. She didn't slow down for one second, relying utterly on adrenalin alone. She managed to keep ahead of those daily trained guards. Fortunately, thanks to good old King George she knew the long route to the tower (She has an extremely good memory when it comes to directions). Now all she needed to do was lose her predators.

"We need to lose them!" gasped Elena, in hopes that Bae would find something while she navigated through the sleeping chambers.

Bae nodded, not that she saw. He began to look around almost as rapidly as his heart beat was going. Absorbing every little detail he saw as if his life depended on it. It did

Doors- made of elm, dark in colour, symmetrically aligned on each side. Floor- dark in colour, made of stone, polished. Walls- made of stone, dark in colour, polished. Small corridor- full of barrels, dark and damp, probably there for cleaning equipment.

Wait...small corridor? Bae had found what they needed!

As soon as he had that thought he grabbed Elena and dragged her in, pulling her to the corner with him as the guards unknowingly ran past. Bae sighed in relief as he felt his pulse slowing and his chest becoming lighter. Safe at last.

Elena looked behind her at the boy who was the same height as her shoulders and just smiled at him. Smiled at what an excellent team they make. And smiling at how they got though it...however not long after that feeling of joy she heard something very strange...

**Drip...**

Elena frowned, was there water on here?

**...Drop**

Bae heard it too, where was that coming from?

**Drip...**

The pair looked around for the source of this water. Bae was looking up, thinking it came from the ceiling while Elena at the wall thinking something wet was hanging there

**...Drop**

Suddenly, when Bae was finally feeling back to normal, Bae found himself cringing as he felt pain...and...and could see the colour red.

**Drip...**

"Bae! Your arm!" Elena gasped, looking at his left arm with a rather nasty cut and glass sticking out of it.

**...Drop**

Bae looked where she was looking "Oh, I saw a window was broken, maybe they didn't exactly clean out every piece." He nervously laughed as he bit his lip and squinted as he quickly pulled out the glass.

Elena gasped again. Surprised how quickly and easily he dealt with it "Alright, let's get you some help with that. It looks pretty bad."

Bae shook his head and pointed in the general direction of the tower.

"That hardly matters now! You could d-" Elena never finished that sentence for a very determined boy grabbed her arm (with his good one) and began dragging her off.

Elena just clumsy went with him, pointing him in the right direction when he shrugged. Once again, that boy baffled her. He seemed to almost always do the right thing. He was an extremely good soul...which made her wonder, just wonder, if The Dark One...could...could possibly be saved.

It was a silly idea, right?

Soon, they were in front of that tower door. They gulped and looked at each other and Elena slowly pushed the door open, letting it creek and show them the hollow shadow abyss that lead up to their doom...

Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then took a step forward.

Clutching Bae's hand for dear life she slowly climbed each step...it seemingly getting darker and darker as she went higher and higher.

Bae felt his stomach beginning to turn again. It always does that. Always around the monster. As he just knew that this good day would go sour. But who could blame him thinking that around the monster?

Still, he let Elena pull him up to him regardless.

Finally, after some time, they got to the door.

Elena gulped again and then turned to Bae, who walked beside her and then asked with a small smile "Together?"

Elena nodded and they opened the door.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Rumpelstiltskin grinned as the door creaked open. About time! He didn't get up or shout or anything like that. In fact, he didn't even look at the two quivering figures and just continued weaving gold

The pair just looked at each other as The Dark One...ignored them? They weren't exactly sure what to do so the three of them just stayed where they were...in silence. The only sound being the wheel as he spun...and the dripping of red water from Bae's arm.

After a good few minutes of letting them stew in thoughts of what he might do, Rumpelstiltskin finally spoke up

"Your late, Dearie." He simply remarked, not looking up at her once.

"We...forgot." Elena replied half-heartily.

"Mm" was all Rumpel said at that remark. Surprisingly not hearing the dripping noise at all.

"I'm sorry... please, I didn't mean to...it was my entire fault." She half pleaded with him. Knowing that he would not see reason.

"Don't say that to me Dearie; say that to the corpse behind the door."

Elena's heart skipped a beat. Did he say corpse? She slowly turned to look behind the door knowing what she would see would be horrid.

She was right.

She saw a dark haired freckled skinned man with colourless skin...or at least, he saw a dark haired freckled man. Now, she just saw an inanimate object portraying a look of surprise that was imprinted by the previous inhabitant of that body.

Elena had never seen a dead body before. All she could is stare at it. Knowing that it was all her fault.

Bae, who was now also looking, had seen far too many people die at the monster's hands. It made his blood boil to know that he was blaming it on her! Someone who was doing something for his son! And all he could do was hurt her! Why did he always hurt people? Bae just clinched his fists at the sight.

Rumpelstiltskin looked up at Elena for a second "Nice wig and hair by the way, where ever did you get it?" he said more then asked.

Elena who was feeling rather ill now put that aside and taking off her wig, just said in an unintentionally bitter tone "Well, I brought your son, see? Now I'm going to let him go and get something for that cut before he bleeds to death."

Rumpelstiltskin's head shot up at those words…_before he bleeds to death_. He then stared in complete horror at his son's arm. Barely noticing when Elena shooed him off as his cue to leave the room. He just stared at the pool of his son's _own _blood.

Elena found herself going over to him despite her realization of what she just said may have just given her a death sentence. Fore she could see his clam and lax face quickly change to one of anger and hate. She then contradicted her earlier move as she backed up a little as he stood up.

"You…you got him hurt." He stated, his hair covering his eyes as his shepherd's frock and cloak looked a hell of a lot more menacing.

"It was an accident…he didn't do anything wrong." She returned, trying to keep calm so she could keep Bae out of trouble.

"Oh I'm not blaming him, Dearie." He smirked evilly.

"He fell over when he was running away from the guards and fell on some glass from a broken window. It was _no one's _fault." She explained…well at least _tried _to explain.

"No ah, ah, ah it was _yours_! You should have been looking out for him. He's a child!" Rumpelstiltskin exclaimed in a rather clam manner…even though there was clearly venom in his voice.

"He's a teenager!" She shot back in hopes of trying to keep her head.

"I LEFT YOU IN CHARGE OF ONE OF MY BELONGINGS AND YOU LET HIM GET HURT!" Rumpelstiltskin roared.

This seemed to snap something in Elena, something that she hadn't seen since she was a child. Or more specifically since she was eight…yes, that day outside her house where the local snobby rich kids were picking on some girls…and…and she went right up to the leader and punched him so hard in the nose that it nearly came off! She felt so proud of herself and somewhere along the lines since that day she had hidden it somewhere deep inside herself…and it seemed. That her mind. Saw The Dark One as nothing more than a bully to Bae.

This is why she said what she said next.

"He's not a belonging…" she trailed off stepping straight into The Dark One's personal space "HE IS NOT A BELONGING! HE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU! HE'S A HUMAN BEING! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED WHAT YOU THINK OF YOUR OWN SON!" She screamed uncontrollably at him.

Such a wrong move.

"**HE IS **_**MINE**_**!**" Rumpelstiltskin roared so loud it was a surprise no one was around to hear. Then with one mighty pushed he watched as Elena made a dent in that stone wall.

_**Crack!**_ Was all Elena heard after his statement. The crack of half her ribcage shattering she expected. She gulped at the sudden death that she expect…her eyes were close and she expected any minute now to stop thinking…yet somehow she was still standing on her own two feet…wait, _what?_

Elena forced her eyes open…the first thing she saw was something she really didn't hope to see. Who would want to see the glaring smirk of that mangy skinned Imp. She was now a rabbit about to get eaten by a fox, a vatic about to get killed by a serial killer, a soul about to be taken by death…a- Oh, who really cares? What does it matter now she was going to die?

He smiled as he held her wrists above her head with his right hand, while getting in far too close to her face. He knew if anyone came in right then and there he would automatically think they were about to make love. Which seemed to send sparks of excitement up and all around his body. His body just seemed to tingle at the nasty thoughts he had of how to hurt her. He was going to be nice and slow…take his time and watch her squirm. Not necessarily because he was mad at her (which he was) but because it was _fun_.

Suddenly his thought were interrupt as she began to…well, he wasn't really sure. She seemed to be moving ever so slightly and small whining noises came from her mouth. He frowned she looked strained and in some sort of pain…just…what was..?...oh.

She was struggling.

Rumpelstiltskin burst out one of his short (deranged sheep) laughs in her face and said "you can struggle all you like…" he trailed off to put his mouth to her ear and whisper "you're _not _going anywhere."

Elena's eyes became wide at that. She began to panic. She really wasn't sure what he was going to do and…and it frighten her. She was beginning to worry if he actually knew of fates worth then death! He didn't, right? Her mind was just making that up, right? Right?

She began to tremble…which hurt her but she couldn't help it. She just wanted to run and hide under the table as she could no longer see The Dark One staring at her…not The Dark One but her own father. So, all she could do was close her eyes and just…just take the pain.

Rumpel move his face away from her ear and drew his left arm back as his right held her wrists and prepared to strike. The anticipation was too much. He wanted her to scream, he wanted her to scream _now_.

But before his fantasy could become a reality…a small but yet big voice stopped him.

"NO!" It shouted at him as he suddenly got attacked left right and center. They weren't very painful but extremely forceful. Each punch seemed to be fast and hard. Grunts could be heard from whatever the score where. The surprise was too much as Rumpel found himself slowly falling to the ground. He felt…he felt helpless. He couldn't do anything but wait until it had him lying on the ground. His breathing quicken with each strike. The sheer determination surprised him. It was almost as if whatever it was had everything to lose…

Finally, it got less and less until eventually he wasn't the one out of breath but the source of the attacks was. It seemed whatever had attacked him hadn't exactly planned it but it just seemed to be pure instinct. This attacker, he guessed, was probably Elena's father though why he was here he did not know. Still, only one way to find out. Open his eyes and ask the man.

But to his surprise, it wasn't a dirty fat old man in front of eyes…No, it was a skinny small young boy…it was _Baelfire_?

Bae just stood and stared at the monster as he caught his own breath. He did it. _I actually did it! _He fought back for once…and he felt good. Yes, that most defiantly felt good.

If only he remembered that around the monster every good thing went sour.

Rumpel opened his mouth...only he had nothing to say. He really couldn't believe what Bae had done. In the two months that their lives had been like this Bae hadn't fought back only tried to run...he hadn't even talked..._oh god! He talked to me! He actually talked to __**me!**_ Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but have a warm feeling on his face at that. Even though Bae was more talking about of desperation...desperation. Of course! No...It couldn't be? Could it?

Rumpelstiltskin tried not to laugh. Bae actually _cared _about the limp body of a girl which was now on the floor. Not that it mattered to him. Besides, he wanted Bae's attention on him and him alone. Not some maid who Rumpelstiltskin was helping just to help himself.

Unfortunately, Bae had ruined all Rumpelstiltskin's sparks to hurt her. So now he was just going to click his fingers and watch her neck snap. With that he got up.

"Wait! Please don't!" pleaded the small voice, which seemed to put The Dark One rather off guard. He really didn't expect the boy to actually say _more _to him.

Rumpelstiltskin turned to him; he really didn't expect this to be their first conversation since _that _day. Not at all.

"Why shouldn't I?" he challenged the young boy in front of him.

Bae opened his mouth but froze. _Why _shouldn't he? No, that was the wrong question...What could he give the monster in return? Yes, what did he have that he didn't? His soul...Yes, that was one thing. But he doubted the monster would believe that. No...His heart? Even less likely. His voice...

_My voice..._

Yes, that would work...but would it be the right decision? No time to think of that. He could see the monster was bored and now turning back to Elena.

"I'll talk!" Bae ever so quickly blurted out. Just in time too, Rumpelstiltskin had his hands in position to click.

Rumpelstiltskin spun on his heel and frowned "What?"

"I'll start talking to you. And, and we'll have conversations and stuff! Please...please don't hurt her!" he said, constantly blinking so he didn't cry in front of that abomination. He _needed _what little dignity he had left.

Rumpelstiltskin smirked. Today was actually turning around...what he thought was the day he finally failed in his mission to look after Bae had turned into the start of the mending of their relationship. He may be getting a sort of bloodlust but Bae always came first. _Always_.

"Alright, I won't kill her. Is it a deal?" he said as he put his hand out to the boy.

Bae looked at the hand and then frowned at the monster, who now looked as menacing as he normally did "No, you must also heal her fully. I'm not stupid. She's really badly hurt. She may as well be dead if you don't" he stated.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled "That's my boy" he then re-put his hand out to Bae as if to say yes to what Bae had asked.

With the shake of their hands, the monster clapped his hands and Bae turned around to see Elena groaning and slowly getting up.

Bae could feel the tears returning so he turned back to the monster "I hope you're happy."

And hurriedly left the room, which Rumpelstiltskin let him. After all, Rumpel had got what he wanted out of him..._well, for today._

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Bae just ran as soon as he closed that door. Ran down those stairs, ran pass the guard from earlier who had clearly gotten lost on his way to give Elena her food, and ran straight into the room. And...

And just had an uncontrollable urge to smash everything he saw.

**CRACK!**

Tears came to his eyes as threw the china plant plot on the dressing table onto the floor.

_**SHATTER!**_

He screamed as he toppled the glass sculpture in the corner over

**BAM!**

He wailed as he kicked the armoire repeatedly until his foot felt numb.

**SNAP!**

He shouted as he snapped toy doll in two.

**BANG!**

He cried as he ripped the flimsy armoire door off its hinges and chucked it across the room.

The noises continued as he continued to attack every last object he saw. Not even the bed was left unturned. Like a bull seeing red all around it he just kept on and on and on and on and on...

Until suddenly he clutched his stomach. He clutched his stomach and stumbling backwards, backwards until he found himself leaning on the wall left to the door. He found his eyes streaming with tears as he realized...he realized he lost something important. Something children had and teenagers didn't have so much of...something good and pure. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it but that wasn't on his mind right now. No only one thing...one _question _and that was:

_Why me?_

And then suddenly, the door opened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NO! Rumpel does NOTwant to do stuff with Elena in bed... No, he was actually going to torture her (because he's a sadistic bastard). Just thought Í'd make that clear. Anyways reveiw and all that good stuff!


	9. Patron

Hey guys! I AM SO SORRY! I've had a hell of a week. Been doing a performance all week with my drama group. Not to mention doing school during the day I'm exhausted . I'm sorry I took so long and I'm sorry that this chapter isn't very long. Next chapter (or the chapter after) should have more plot. But for now I'll just add this kind of plot-jointer...

Btw song: I felt I needed a bit of a sort of giving up song. This is one of Bae's POV songs. Esipcally with the lyrics "Dumb friends" as they could easily be Bae talking about Rumpel's cursed evil dark side. Rather then actual people...yeah, it just suits the start of the chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**"So much for my happy ending."- My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne** _

Bae rolled under the bed. He couldn't let Elena see him like this. He _wouldn't_! And if it was the monster then he would much rather _die _than let him see him like this. But what came through that door had neither the feet of the young maiden nor the monster.

This…this was someone new.

Bae was under the bed so he could only see two poorly made leather shoes which were more like socks then anything. Whoever it was at least dressed poor. He had learnt from Papa that just because you look a certain way doesn't mean you are actually like how you look.

He watched the person move around the room. They were ether male or a female with big feet. But most likely male as he could see some trouser legs…not that he was saying women can't wear trousers. It was just unlikely in a castle.

Soon Bae began to hear noises. They…they were clearly looking for something. Yes, something. They seemed to be rummaging around the nearly completely destroyed room…but why weren't they calling anyone in? Yes, that's what was really bothering him. Why wasn't the person calling in the fact The Gold Spinner's room had been almost destroyed…?

Bae decided to venture a little further out. Take a peek at what this person…_this stranger_ could be doing in Elena's quarters. He wasn't going to save his only friend and then lose her again thanks to this snoop!

So, he took a look.

Putting half his head out from under the bed he would see it was a man…in peasant rags. The man was currently searching…inside the wardrobe? He seemed to be murmuring something…something…something like…

"Come out, come out wherever you are little boy!"

Bae quickly ducked back under the bed again. _Oh god! _This man wasn't looking for something but _someone_.

Or more specifically _him_.

How did they know he was here? Only Elena and the monster know…right? Right?

He knew he needed a better hiding place. This one wasn't going to last very long. He watched the man as he slowly crept around the room. Murmuring things to do with "little boy" and ever so suddenly banging things open/away time to time, making poor Bae jump.

Only…now Bae wished it hadn't, because he ended up hitting his head on one of the planks of wood which held the mattress up. Now not only did it hurt, but it also made a rather loud noise…

Bae froze as he heard the man's footsteps stop. Oh yeah, he most _definitely _heard.

"Oh little boy, little boy, where could you be?" he teased. Bae stopped himself from groaning, the man had begun to _play _with him.

Bae moved slightly so he was in the exact middle under the bed. That way he could get out any way he needed.

He watched as those two big feet began walking again, they just seemed to surround the bed, as if a big cat was about to pounce at its prey. Slowly but steadily going around the bed (well...not quite as the bed was against the wall) also being graceful as he seemed to taunt the boy.

_What am I going to do? _Bae thought. Well, what could he do? He was stuck under a bed while some stranger was going to most likely catch him and give him to the king! Oh no! _What if he was going to kill me?_

_Wait, do I even want to live anymore?_

That...was a good question. It certainly wasn't one he had thought about in the last couple of months. The one person who he truly loved unconditionally was gone. A person who you feel you can trust even when you don't agree with their decision. A person who could easily become your entire world. A person who loves you and cares for you even when they are not themselves...people like that, well, they only come across once or twice in a lifetime. Maybe even not at all. Bae understood this and he wasn't sure he could live without his papa.

Because, for Bae, the man once called Rumpelstiltskin _was _the thing he loved the most.

Still, Bae thinking now back on the original topic now realised he couldn't possible want to die if he was still here hiding and feeling unable to move.

He could see some more of the man's body now; he was ever so slowly crouching down, down to get him. Bae's eyes widen as he saw the man's big hand slowly wrap around the cover that was the thin line between them. He felt himself begin to tremble slightly as he saw the hand gently bringing up the duvet cover, he knew then for sure he didn't want to die. _Please don't let him find me! I WANT TO LIVE!_

Just as Bae felt the sweat dripping down his forehead as the cover was lifted up he found he only saw half of the man's face...half because he was looking somewhere else...somewhere near the-

"Who are you and what have you done to my room?" huffed a very familiar and surprisingly angry voice.

"I- Erm- I work for- um- the king and I...uuuhhh..." The man tried to explain...or rather trying to come up with a good lie.

"Answer me you- Oh you know what? Just go...I'm too tried to care." The voice replied as the man hesitantly got up and judging by what Bae heard, left.

There was a minute's silence as The Man's footsteps got quieter and quieter until they could no longer be heard. Then he watched a pair of ruby red slippers come over to the bed and crouch down as two hazel eyes looked at him when the duvet cover was pulled up.

"You're lucky I remembered you were in this room otherwise I would have been talking to him for quite some time." Elena half-heartedly smiled.

Bae just half-heartedly smiled and crawled out from under there. He was too busy being reviled that he wasn't caught and she couldn't tell how upset he was to care. Well at least, he hoped she didn't notice he was upset...

She did.

"Bae...he wasn't the one who trashed the room, was he?" Elena asked him rather cautiously as he finally got back up.

Bae shook his head truthfully "He is only partly responsible..."

Elena sighed then hugged him "I'm so so sorry."

For once, Bae didn't resist or protest despite the fact he felt so uneasy about being touched like that. He knew the monster had hurt her pretty badly...okay, that was an understatement. If anything, he felt it was _his _faul- _No! Elena told me not to think like that! She's right...I can't keep blaming me for the monster's sins..._

So, with that, he hugged back.

Elena gasped as she felt those skinny arms join tightly behind her back. She then couldn't help but smile. Maybe, just maybe something out of today's incident had made things a little better for Bae. It was a long shot but if Bae was actually willingly touching another human being then maybe he was feeling just a little better. Just a little.

Within seconds however, the embrace was over.

"Hey look we need to talk about earlier..."Elena trailed off to begin to pick up the broken objects around the room "...But I've just had to tell a guard I have a twin sister and had The Dark One seemingly mad all because I've got to spin for another whole day!" she exclaimed as she found herself lying flat on the bed.

Bae tilted his head, making a mental note about the monster being upset over having to spend another day here and smiled sadly. "Well, how about I just move some of this, uh, junk and sleep down here. Worry about things in the morning, okay?"

Elena, who was clearly exhausted, just nodded.

With that, Bae just kicked some stuff out of the way, made Elena stand up for a minute as he took the duvet and pillow. Then, despite Bae's belief that the recent events were going to keep him awake, he felt asleep the moment his head hit the pillow...

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Rumpelstiltskin paced around the tower. He had to spin for another day, another whole day! This wasn't good for 'business'. Not at all. He needed to convince King Midas to get that land in the forest…okay that was a lie. It was more like land in the mountains…but who cares about technicalities?

The point was, Rumpelstiltskin needed a plan. Yes, a plan. A plan to make sure both of these deals…yes; he would call them deals like Elena did. He liked that name. Anyways, a plan to make sure both of these deals worked out.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Morning came rather quickly for the boy and the maiden. A little too quickly for the boy going on man. As he woke up the same way as he normally did. Wondering where Papa was, remembering he was gone and now a monster was in his place then getting depressed over it.

Only…today he didn't feel depressed. No, today he felt different…he felt angry.

Yes, he felt anger towards the monster. Anger at what he did to Elena, at what he asked from Bae in order to save her. It was unfair! It was unfair and that monster knew it! He didn't hate the monster. No, he knew that for sure but he hadn't had the slightest idea why. For some reason despite his anger he still felt some sort of attachment to him…

Bae looked around the room; it was still a complete mess. Bae sighed, he felt kinda bad for lashing out now. He really shouldn't have done that. He was anger and upset and not thinking straight but still he felt bad. Today, he was most likely going to have to find a way to replace all the stuff he destroyed.

Still, looking at it now, he could see that he was actually stronger then he actually thought he was. Well at least, in the physical sense.

"Morning Bae." Said a cheerful voice all of a sudden.

Bae's head shot up to see Elena smiling at him in that red dress of hers. She seemed awfully happy and even seemed to glow in the sunlight. Regardless, something about that cheerfulness seemed...fake.

He just nodded to her, picking up the duvet and pillow so he could make the bed.

Elena's so called smile disappeared at that. She was worried, _how much of our argument did he actually hear?_ She couldn't help but think that. She knew that at least half the things The Dark One said could damage the boy's psyche badly.

So, yes, she was most defiantly worried.

"Look um, Bae...about yesterday...I...uuuhhh..." Elenakind of spilled out.

"Elena, let me stop you there. Thank you, really, thanks for everything but I see now that nothing is ever going to change." Bae sighed as he finished making the bed as it was before.

"Bae, please don't do that. It's just the events of yesterday talking. Things will get better. You'll see." Elena attempted to comfort. It sounded like he heard some of it.

"You heard what he said '_He is mine_' I'm not stupid. I know you guys were arguing over _me. _I can't put you in that kind of danger again, I just can't." Bae exclaimed to Elena desperately, he really didn't need more things to feel bad about.

"Bae, please, I have a plan. Just go with it and if this doesn't work I won't do it again. I promise." Elena tried as a last resort, hoping that she could at least try out her first plan.

Bae looked her in the eye "...Just one plan?" he asked to confirm.

Elena just nodded.

Bae frowned...one plan couldn't hurt, right? Just one small idea...but if they were caught Elena would be dead for sure...but what if...what if they succeed? What then? What if Bae could truly be free? The desire for freedom was just too much for Bae. Elena was willing and...and ever so badly did he want to escape.

"Okay..." he said unsurely...nodding to confirm he meant 'yes'.

Elena smiled "Great! But first we need to report to The Dark One!"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but smile as he saw his boy in that green velvet cloak. He longed to hear that voice of his talk to him again, to hear Bae talk to him. He missed their conversations greatly. And hopefully, in time, he would be able to have them once more...

"Morning, _papa_." nodded the boy.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled in a kind of satisfied way which just made Elena shiver "Morning Bae."

The pair stared at each other, Rumpelstiltskin just feeling extremely happy and Bae trying to control his anger. The two knowing exactly what the other was thinking gave the room a sense of...uncertainty. As if, at any moment ether a bomb could go off or someone just knocking on the door.

Finally, after a minute's uncertainty, Elena spoke up "Well...erm...you two better, uh, hide now."

The two males stared at her for a second. Surprised slightly by her interruption, The Dark One nodding at her in agreement as he gently moved the young boy...into the wall? Elena wasn't going to bother asking if The Dark One was some kind of ghost or something. By now, she was just guessing he was _god_. Seriously, despite the fear of him she was also amazed.

The next thing that happened went pretty smoothly. Guard came in, Elena took food and guard went out.

"Well, looks like you two best be off Dearie. Now tell me, what must you remember to do?" asked a voice behind her as if it was talking to a child.

"Come back at lunch time." Sighed Elena as she got up from the stool and looked at The Dark One.

Rumpelstiltskin looked up and down her "I trust you to remember after yesterdays...'talk'" he then paused as he put hand up against the side of his mouth mockingly "That is, unless, you want to play again tonight." He winked.

Elena stepped back wanting to physically vomit. How could he ask her that? Was yesterday's punishment not enough? She then looked at him and saw he was smiling at her. _He did that that...FOR FUN? _

Elena just shuddered at that. She didn't want to show him how disgusted she was but she just couldn't help it. She could _never _understand why one human being could find pleasure in anther's pain.

"Please..." came the small voice of Bae "...Don't talk to her that way, please." He continued, lowering his head.

Rumpelstiltskin looked down at him and couldn't help but smile. Bae was just the perfect gentlemen. Always thinking of others, _never _himself. In a way, Rumpelstiltskin admired that quality about his son. The way he could stand up for others always baffled the man but regardless that was still another thing he loved about his son. In fact, there wasn't a thing he didn't love about his son. Well expect maybe the fact he was so stubborn not to show him love anymore...

"I'm sorry Bae; I'll refrain from saying things like that around you as much as I can." Rumpelstiltskin said sincerely, lifting Bae's head up to show him that he was being genuine.

This short moment seemed to fascinate Elena. She was amazed how one moment he could be a ruthless killer and the next he was a loving father. Talk about bipolar.

Bae smiled in return but in a rather sad way...that hadn't been what he wanted but since when did Bae get what he wanted? He just decided to be happy with that.

"Well, we best be off." Elena said, beckoning Bae the door. Which he clearly obliged...this seemed to sting at Rumpelstiltskin a little.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't say a word as they left; instead he just got to the wheel.

And spun.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Bae was a little puzzled; did he really just have a somewhat bonding moment with the monster? Bae frowned at this, he thought he couldn't do that...not with that _thing_.

But yet, he just did.

If Bae hadn't been so taken back by the events which had just occurred then he would of noticed that Elena was acting a little odd...well a little wouldn't be correct. She was acting _extremely _odd.

"Bae...I know you're going to object to this but please just trust me." Elena said, bending her knees a little so they were truly eye to eye.

Bae looked a little surprise but regardless listened.

"I want you to go to the north-east courtyard wall and look for a certain person..."

"You want me to go _alone_?" Bae asked wide eyed.

"Yes, I have to go...and find more thread." Elena half heartily explained explained.

"But...The monster will get mad! I don't want you to die!" Bae pleaded desperately. Truly believing this.

"Bae, I'll be fine...I know what I'm doing and we won't be caught I promise." She said to reassure him.

It didn't work; regardless he asked "Okay...who is it you want me to find?"

Elena smiled and replied "A certain patron in the court, a fairy godmother in a golden dress and dark skin..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1. **DUN DUN DUN!** Yes! Elena did just say Cinderella's Fiary Godmother! As she isnt dead just yet!

2. What did you guys think of Bae thinking about his dad? I wanted to prove Bae loves Rumpel just as much as Rumpel loves him.


	10. Specialist In Hope

Hey guys! CHAPTER 10! WOOT! CHAPTER DOUBLE DIGITS! Aka 'Speicalist In hope' which is actually a tiny easter egg of sorts to the finale (I very much doubt you'll get it :p) and it's also something I feel Baelfire will become. Also I wrote this in one day so please be happy! I might even have chapter 11 uploaded by friday or saturday! :p Thanks hecatmoondancer for your reveiw, because of this reveiw I have put a description of The Fairy Godmother...hey, does anyone read this anyways? Tell me if you do!

Song: Okay this week, it's song as a call for help by Baelfire this song, the devil being Rumpelstiltskin and him talking in lyrics to The Fairy Godmother...yeah...you get it. Although I feel is more about Storybrooke. Don't know what I mean? Well every so often add in "Storybrooke, I think we've got a problem." and like magic, it's the perfect song for the town! Ravenclaw, I'll be damn right impressed if you own this song as well...

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_"Help me let go, of the chaos around me, the devil that hounds me, I need you to tell me."- Ave Mary A by__ P!nk_**

Baelfire just rushed around the castle. To say he was nervous would most definitely be an understatement. He knew this was a bad idea. Doing things the monster dislikes and things that could his head chopped off by a king was never a good idea. But he wasn't thinking that. No, all he could think was:

_North-east courtyard wall, north-east courtyard wall, north-east courtyard wall, north-east courtyard wall…_

If he forgot that he would be in deep trouble, a black abyss of trouble in fact. Wait, which way was north again?

Bae stopped in his tracks. _Which way was north again?_ Bae was too panicked to think properly. So he decided to stop and breathe….and breathe….and breathe…

Okay…Bae licked his finger and held up to the air. He turned around, Okay, so that way is north. Now what was that old thing? Never Eat Shredded Wheat. Bae nodded as he turned full circle. So, north-east is that way.

Bae smiled sheepishly. So maybe this wasn't going as badly as he thought

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

King George sat on his throne, completely dumbfounded. He had climbed the stairs of the tower, fully expecting to have to execute that maiden and her father. But what he saw was not an empty room full of thread.

No, he saw a room full of _gold._

He couldn't believe his eyes at the time...she had done it. She had _actually_ done it. At first, he wondered if she had somehow faked it. When he could see it was real he then thought he was imagining it.

However when he asked the guards they had seen it too...

There was no denying it.

Despite this he wanted to be sure, he decided to delay the showing for a day to see if she could actually do it or she had found a way to fake it. He wanted to be absolutely sure before everyone had a public viewing...

His mind was still going through how it was possible that the maiden could be fake it when a guard interrupted him.

"Speak." King George demanded.

"T-there's a m-m-man here t-t-to see y-you", stuttered the lowly shy guard.

"What man?" enquired the king.

"H-he s-s-said he h-had a-a-a goose f-f-for t-this s-s-super." Stuttered the guard once more, he clearly had some sort of speech problem.

_A goose for this supper?_ The king thought. That was the code! So, he was back. Now to find out how loyal this man is…

"Let him in." nodded King George, making a mental note to fire that guard and get one who can keep properly.

The guard just did as he asked, letting in a raggedy dirty peasant, closing the door behind him when the king shooed him out.

"Well?" asked a rather impatient George.

"He wasn't there…" the peasant shifted quietly.

King George let out a deep sigh "So she wasn't hiding a boy in the room after all, was she?"

This man was Curiosi. A famous outlaw in the kingdom who was hired as…some sort of spy. Yes, he really was just that. He would spy on people in the kingdom. Apparently he would tell someone if their significant other were cheating on them and things like that. Although he had been doubting that this man was the real Curiosi…

"She was! He just wasn't there at the time…" the so called Curiosi trailed off, clearly looking a little anxious now.

King George let out anther deep sigh. If there was one thing that our king despised it was failure.

"P-please give me another chance! I know I can find him! I know it!" begged the peasant.

"Get out." King George said softly.

"But I know I can do it! Let me go in there after dark!" 'Curiosi' explained.

"I will not be embarrassed again. Get out." He asked a little more determined this time.

"Please! Just one more chance! I won't be caught by any one this time!" he pleaded more desperately.

_He got caught? The fool!_ Was all King George could think as he bellowed out "GET OUT!"

This, seem to make the peasant listen and run like a rat.

King George frowned. Even though this was a fine mess he got himself into he couldn't help but wonder:

_'Who caught my spy?'_

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"GET OUT!" was all Elena could hear as she backed up against the wall and watch the snoop scurry away.

She smirked as she appeared to have got an answer to her question. So, the good old king doesn't trust me…

It was then she realized however, that the snoop who she heard looking for a boy, King George was looking for Bae. He had some inkling of his decision.

_Oh dear…_

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Bae just sat against the wall. That was all he could do. Just sit there and wait. Well what else could he do? Wait, she was a fairy, right? Wasn't there more to it?

Bae was trying to think back…back to the days of his 5 year old self sitting on Papa's knees as Papa read stories to him. He needed to remember what the stories said…or rather what they said about fairies…

Bae closed his eyes tightly, trying to think about the ending of that book of fairies…

_And so, they lived happily ever after. Elizabeth knew then that should she ever be in trouble again all she would have to do is close her eyes and wish…just close her eyes and wish…_

Bae frowned, was that really it? He just closed his eyes and wished. After everything that has happened in the last two months he really didn't think anything at all could be _that_ simple. Just close his eyes and wish…well it wouldn't kill him to try, would it?

So, now relaxing his already closed his eyes he just sat and wished:

_'I wish…I wish to be free. Yes, I wish to be free. To get away from the devil that keeps me. To live, to breathe, to have a life, to fix my soul. To grow up and maybe have a family…so I could become anything I want to be…so I'm not held down and trapped. Yes, I want to be free. I need to be free.'_

"I don't think I've heard such a deep wish in quite some time." admitted a voice beside him.

Bae's eyes opened as he shot up to look at the direction it was coming from…it was a fairy…only it wasn't…

He could tell it was a fairy because of her dress. She wore a golden dress that barely went over her shoulders and it had those flap things underneath the collar. The skirt part was puffed out like one of those toilet roll kinds of dresses (at least, that was what Bae called them.). The design of the whole dress seemed to have frills on the skirt and the end of the arms and also had lots of layers some of which were light yellow while the rest were gold.

To complete this look she had what Bae liked to call a collar necklace. It was a collar made of what Bae believed to be the same material as the dress only it had a string under it which seemed to hold some strange jewels on it making it look like a necklace. She also had gold glittery hair band which Bae could tell was defiantly made of just a similar fabric to the dress. The last two things she had were gold earrings with ruby gems in them and her gold elegant looking wand.

With her dark skin, brown eyes, curly hair and rosy cheeks she looked beautiful. Though somehow and for some reason she was human size and she didn't seem to have her wings…

"Are you a fairy?" Bae asked, unable to stop staring at her.

She laughed and nodded.

"Where are your wings?" he asked, still looking at her. Wondering if she may have lost them in some way. Actually, Bae remembered vaguely a story Papa read him where that happened…

"I transformed when you had your eyes closed, my dear." She simply told him.

Bae stopped himself from shuddering from that…'my dear' sounded too much like 'dearie' for his liking…Wait…

"You're going to grant my wish…_without_ a price?" asked Baelfire suspiciously. If he had learnt anything during his poor life it was nothing came for free.

"Do not despair, Baelfire. Not everyone abuses magic like Rumpelstiltskin. We fairies use magic to help others not to help ourselves." She assured him. Proving her abilities by calling him Baelfire even though he hadn't said his name or mentioned the monster…

Bae smiled lightly at this. He couldn't help but notice he had been smiling quite a bit lately. Well not properly…he had forgotten how to do that. Yes, he had forgotten how to truly smile. However he felt with this wish he would eventually learn again.

"However…I must warn you that this wish is not a simple one." She told him sternly.

"How come?" asked Baelfire a little confused. Apparently the storybooks weren't right about fairies just snapping their fingers and pumpkins can turn into carriages…

"You said you wished for freedom. However in order for that wish to come true you must find a way to evade The Dark One." She explained to him, looking a little sorry she couldn't do as much as she'd like for the boy.

"Then I'll _never_ be free…" sighed Bae, he should have guessed nothing would ever be _that_ easy.

"Now, I said do not despair, didn't I? There is a way to evade the sight of The Dark One curse." She told him.

_Curse? She said curse?_ This puzzled Bae. She called what had come over Papa was a curse…if this was true then maybe, just maybe there was a cure for him. _But could Papa really still be in there?_

But that information and small bit of (possible) hope he would have to put aside. He couldn't help Papa if he couldn't help himself first.

"What do I have to do?" He asked.

"Well first open your sack." She commanded gently.

Bae just nodded and obeyed. Taking that cloth off his 'belt' and holding it out in his hand.

"I may not be able to cast your wish directly but I can give you this" she stated, waving her wand.

Bae watched as little sparkly like dust particles drew out of the want and seemed to slither in the air like a snake into a small neat pile in his cloth bag. Bae stared at the sparkly dust. He knew what it was but he couldn't quite place it…or could he? Wait! Of course he knew what it was! Moraine used to talk about it all that time…but it couldn't be, could it?

"Is that…?" Bae asked, unable to finish his sentence as it couldn't possibly be true.

She smiled and nodded. It was!

It was fairy dust! The most precious substance on this entire planet!

"When you get the object you need use this to teleport anywhere you want to go." She told him sternly.

"What object?" frowned Bae.

"An object which matches or is above the powers of The Dark One." She told him.

"Where am I going to get something like that?" he asked determinedly. Was he going to have to go on some quest to kill a dragon? Bae knew he could do it. He knew if he really tried he could. He had always wanted to do something like that…not to be a hero or anything. Just because he wanted to go out into the world and live. Yes, he just wanted to go and live. So really, he was up for anything.

"Well there are only a few objects like that. They are rare and hard to find…" she trailed off a little unsure.

"Oh…" Bae whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"However, luckily for you, one of these objects is nearby." She said…not really sure if it was lucky _at all._

"Where can I find it? I'll do anything to get out of here!" He pleaded.

"I should warn you, carrying such an object does have a curse…this object well take something from you that you've always wanted…" she warned.

Bae stopped for a second. _Take something I've always wanted?_ Did he want to risk that? Wait…did he want to live with a madman for eternity? Thinking about that made him realise he was that desperate. Okay so there was one thing he could never have, big deal. What's that compared to a life of misery and imprisonment?

"Well…considering the alternative. Whatever it could do can't be worst then living like I am now." He stated, confirming his choice.

"Very well the object that is closest is…" she trailed off still not sure if she should tell him.

"Yes?" asked Bae eagerly.

"…The Dark One's dagger."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**DUN DUN DUN! **Well, I think I've answered yet more questions "Why is Rumpel mad at fairies?" and "Where is Rumpel's dagger?" well...maybe not the second one that much, for all you know Bae could fail or even have the dagger destoried by a said object vaugely mentioned by Fairy Godmother :p Anyways, Reveiw and all that good stuff!


	11. Everything Comes To A Dagger

**ATTENTION: BEFORE YOU GET ON WITH ALL THIS CHAPTER STUFF I'D JUST LIKE TO SAY- THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVEIWING! QUOTHTHERAVEN5, HECATEMOONDANCER, RAVENCLAW992, MICZAMARO, LIFEWATCHER, SARAH1281, HIPPIECHIC1967 THANK YOU ALL **(Even if you only reviewed once still thanks)** **THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I HOPE MY REGLUARS ****(You know who you are! :D)** **KEEP ON REVEIWING! 8DDD I LOVES YOU ALL!****

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I'm afarid this is what I like to call a 'Bridge' chapter. So basically I'm just putting everything together from the last chapter in order for the next one to make sense...you get it? Right? Ponit is, Warning: This is a boring but nessicary chapter. So don't come crying to me that barely anything happend, okay? :3

Song: Okay I have been meaning to put this one in for ages now! I have felt this is one of the three theme songs I feel works for Bae (You'll find out the other two later on). You know, with the fact he probably feels a little violate as 'The monster' has taken everything away from him even though Bae gave him his uncontinal (can't spell) love. Personally though I'd rather of used Hannah Peel's version but Bae is a boy not a girl so I went for my second choice of the same song. Ravenclaw, I very much suspect you have a version of this song...but if you have this excat one then...Disclaimer: I have not stolen Raven's ipod...I just have a psychic connect with it is all :3

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**"Once I ran to you, now I'll run from you, this tainted love you've given I give you all a boy could give you, take my tears and that's not nearly all."- Tainted Love song by Soft**_** Cell**

"…The Dark One's dagger."

_Oh…shit._

That was all Baelfire could think. _Oh…shit_

Just _Oh…shit._

Fight a dragon? Okay. Go to war? Okay. Climb a volcano? Okay. Travel underwater to find some special gem? Okay. Steal from the monster? _Oh…shit._

Bae blinked. That was all he could, blink. He realised right then and there he was completely terrified of the monster. It felt...strange to him. He was always the one out of his friends (even though he only had two friends) who would say "Let's fight the bogeyman!" rather than sit and cry. It was in his nature to try and overcome his fears. Now at first he was scared, sure, what kid isn't scared of the bogeyman? But then...like everything else in life he overcame it. But with the monster...with the monster was too real. Real? No that wasn't it. It was too...too close to home. Yes, too close to home. Too close his heart...no, to his very _soul_. Yes, that's what made the monster different; it tore at his soul to see him. Up until now the monster was just a man, a man who cared about his son. Now he was something that completely disgusted Bae and for some reason, this scared Bae.

Another thing came to mind, _how _was he going to steal that dagger? He had never thought about it before because despite everything he didn't want to kill the monster. No, he didn't want to. Of course he just chalked that up to the fact he himself would become The Dark One if he killed the monster, and he didn't want that at all. Yeah, that was probably the reason. Anyways, despite the fact he was pretty sure the monster knew this; he kept that dagger with him at all times, in-between his waist and his belt. Sure, he knew if he tried to get _that _close to the monster he would let him. Through Bae did know there was something wrong with that it still felt kind of nice that the monster somewhat cared about him. Still, even though he could get to it. The monster would notice that minute it's gone...

Bae sighed, _what am I going to do now?_

"I hope that has helped you." came the voice of that fairy godmother that he had nearly forgotten about.

"Uh, yeah..." Bae trailed off. He felt himself trying to go back to a state of not talking. Once again, he found himself losing hope.

"Do not despair; after all, it is always darkest before the dawn." She consoled him.

He nodded thoughtfully and smiled a little.

"Well I think there's somewhere you need be, isn't there?" The fairy godmother asked.

Bae wondered what she was talking about...at least, until he saw the clock. It...it said:

11:55 am

"Oh yes! Thank you for the fairy dust! I have to...erm...yeah...thanks..." Bae jumbled up as he found himself quickly (but carefully) tying the cloth back into a sack on his rope belt and ran. If he was late he was dead! Well no, he wasn't...but Elena was!

The Fairy godmother just smiled as the boy rushed away. He seemed pretty happy for someone who was clearly in a bad place. She did sincerely hope that he got his happy ending.

Because like most people in this land, he deserved it.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Elena sighed, today wasn't going well, _not at all_. To re-cap, she had a very sad chil- teenager to look after, a king who suspects said teenager to be in her room and an over-bearing insane parent constantly on her back.

If Bae didn't come back with good knew she thought she might just scream.

Fortunley for Elena and her sanity, Bae came in looking well not happy...but certainly not sad.

"Well? Did she help you?" asked Elena eagerly.

"You could say that..." trailed off Bae, still thinking about what The Fairy godmother told him.

"...Let's just get this over with, yeah?" asked a very conflicted Bae.

Elena just nodded and opened the door to that spiral staircase. Something was up, clearly. But Bae certainly wasn't in the mood to tell her. So, she decided to let it go while they have round two of talking to the mad deranged Imp...

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but smile as the door crept open. So, they remembered today. It was good to know yesterday's lesson had _some _affect.

He watched the pair step in awkwardly then twirled out of his stool, leaving the wheel to run on its own for a second and walking up to them.

"Well hello, Dearie, Bae" he said gracefully to the both.

"Hello Dark One." Elena replied just as gracefully.

Bae...didn't response at all.

Elena and Rumpelstiltskin were both well, a little stunned by this. Bae not talking was nothing new but now he knew he had to talk and besides...he looked like he...

...like he just wasn't in there.

By there, means in his head. He seemed actually quite out of it...for once Elena and Rumpelstiltskin seemed to be thinking the same thing. They were both wondering what on earth had got into Bae?

Well, it was a certain fairy godmother.

A certain Fairy Godmother and her words on how he can save himself. Save himself by stealing a dagger...but what would be the price of that? No, he didn't mean what the dagger will take away. He had decided he was prepared for that price. Not that price but the one that'll come with leaving the monster. Truly, he didn't _really _want to hurt the monster. Despite everything, he really didn't want to hurt him. This frustrated the young boy as he could not fanon why on earth he didn't want to hurt the monster's feelings! He was pure and utter _evil_! Maybe even the devil himself! Yet, Bae's heart was complete torn on this. To steal the dagger would earn him his freedom...but it was as if...as if...

As if a part of Bae didn't _want _to be free.

Bae found himself frowning deeply at this. What possible reason could he have to want to stay? Why? How? Yes...how could any part of him want to stay with that monster! He could thing of a hundred reasons for why he wanted to leave. Hell, that was a lie, he could think of a thousand! But to stay? He couldn't think of one...

_So why did I want to?_

Bae's mind just seem to repeat that over and over again like a broken record player. Not noticing at all when Rumpelstiltskin dragged him into the wall...

...and when he pulled him out again.

"Well, I must say that was quite a performance, Dearie." Rumpelstiltskin commented as he gently pulled his son out of the wall.

"Not nearly as good as yours." She replied, which made Rumpelstiltskin smile. He could have sworn there was a darker side hidden under that ray of sunshine of hers.

"Bae..." called Elena as she turned her head to that staring into space boy.

No...response? That's strange...

"Bae?" she asked more then called this time.

Still...nothing.

"BAE!" she snapped at him, getting a rather murderous look from The Dark One...

...Luckily for her, that shout at Bae got him out of whatever daze he was in.

"Oh, erm, sorry...right. We're going now? Okay. Good bye Papa." Bae just jumbled on, he really wasn't in the mood for talking. He just wanted to go for a walk and think about that dagger...

Elena just laughed; she actually found this funny...or, to Bae's grimace, _cute_. _If she found this cute..._that was all Bae could think. Just _if she found this cute... _

"Yes, yes we are. Good afternoon, Dark One." She said as she began walking to the door and down the spiral stair case.

"Bye Dearie." He waved rather...creepily. Yes, creepily, he held his hand up and just quickly moved his fingers down and up at different times. So yes, it was creepy.

Bae just smiled a little, he did find the monster a little funny he guessed...No! He had to stop thinking stuff like that! Bae then frowned, walking to the door.

"Baelfire."

Bae froze...the monster _never _calls him Baelfire. Not ever. No really, even when that body of his held the soul of Papa even then he _never _called Bae his full name.

Only...unless, of course, something was _wrong_.

Bae swallowed as he turned around awkwardly "Yes?"

The monster seemed to have...a worried? Yes, worried look on his face. Bae held back a bitter laugh at how genuine it looked as the monster spoke up "Is there...is there any peculiar reason why you've been staring at my dagger for the last twenty minutes?"

Great, as if not paying attention for the last twenty minutes wasn't suspious enough he had to be staring at that ruddy dagger too..._Nice one Bae, now you've made the monster suspect something. _That was all he could think as he stopped himself from hitting himself around the back of the head.

"No...I'm just...not feeling good today..." Bae lamely explained. He knew it was a rubbish explanation but maybe after yesterday's conflict the monster might just believe him.

The monster stared at him blankly..._oh god, is he not buying it? _Bae sincerely hoped he was. He felt himself feel slightly ill, his chest clenched at what kind of trouble he could get into...especially if he started talking. Then...then Elena will get in trouble! And that nice fairy will too! He liked fairies, they were good people! He didn't want to get anyone hurt!

"Okay..." said the monster unsurely, Bae held back a gulp at wonder at what he was going to say next.

"...You know if there's anything wrong you can tell me, right Bae? Even if you think someone will get hurt for just this once I won't hurt whoever is at fault, alright?" The monster said rather nicely...smiling sadly at him like...like papa would with that constantly worried face of his. A face that now made Bae's heart throb in aching need to have his only family again.

Bae just smiled sadly in return, relaxing a little and said "Thank you...that's really kind of you, truly. But I'll be fine, I can look after myself..."

Rumpelstiltskin was a little relived to hear that. He felt his stomach churn at that last part but all in all he decided that was good of his son to say. So he just watched as his boy walked out that door...

Although he couldn't help but think that Bae wasn't telling him everything...

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Elena sighed when she got down the stairs. Just what was Bae playing at? He couldn't be more suspious if he tried! And her nervous laughter didn't help ether! She knew The Dark One suspected something, she just knew it! Still, right now The Dark One wasn't their problem.

She found herself tapping her foot as she waited for the boy, although she was in full costume today she didn't feel like getting caught by guards who will ask for excuses. She needed them to sort out their latest problem _now_.

Fortunately for Elena's patience, she got her wish.

Bae opened the door; he was so relieved that the monster didn't catch him out. Now he really did want to go back to the bedroom and have a long, long nap...that is until he remembered he hasn't (and possibly never will again) slept well for months.

"What took you so long?" asked that sweet female voice of the maiden.

"The monster just asked me some things...don't worry, he doesn't suspect anything." Bae said rather relaxed. It looked like that was the most fate was going to throw at him today and he wasn't complaining one little bit.

"Well good, because we've got a problem..."Elena trailed off, waiting for Bae to cringe, have a tantrum, explode, scream...she knew the boy wasn't going to react well to yet more trouble, considering the way he's been acting after his meeting with The Fairy Godmother...

Bae just sighed, despite Elena's belief. He spoke too soon...as usal, he spoke too soon.

Elena took a deep breath and said "King George just might possibly know you exist..."

Oh yeah, he spoke way _too _soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1. With Elena's laugh Bae mistook the laugh for her thinking Bae is cute (again) when in reality Elena was laughing nerviously...that makes sense, right?

2. I know I have been doing a lot of Bae's POV lately, hopefully the next chapter will be more Elena.

3. Speaking of ponit 2, I know I haven't got too much Rumpel right now. I'm afarid you'll have to paitent as a certain thing has to happen before I can put more of the focus on Rumpel. Please be paitent because later on it'll be more Bae and Rumpel! :3

Reveiw and stuff!


	12. Deal Problems

Hey guys! So sorry this would of been up yesterday but due (As Rumpel in this chapter says) to 'techinal difficulties' (and the fact I don't want you guys to have to wait until Thursday) I've had to have my mum edit it...and she only really quickly read though so...A THOUSAND APOLGIES IF YOU CAN'T READ IT ALL! I hope you can :S...Anyways, this is a boring (Sorry! D:) but **important **chapter as it has a huge but subtle clue for a later chapter.

Song:...It's Rumpelstiltskin's theme song. What more do I have to say? Seriously...it was invented for him.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**"Oh! Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you! I'm here for your entertainment!- For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert**_

"Well…what are we going to do about it?" asked Bae anxiously, it seemed he had nothing but trouble since he got here.

"I…have no idea." Elena confessed. She really didn't. She had finally got to the point where she couldn't figure out a solution.

Bae gulped at that, he was afraid of that. He knew there were two things he could do...he could tell the monster...which would _never _end well or...

...or he could use the fairy dust

But...but that would mean once he got the dagger he wouldn't be able to escape. Now that the monster no longer had papa's limp he would never be able to out run him...Then there was the fact he was conflicted about leaving...Should he give her the fairy dust?

Suddenly, Bae's train of thought was interrupted by a strange low gurgling sound...

"Oh…erm…" Elena blushed, she knew she was hungry. Her stomach really didn't need to make that noise "I don't know about you but I'm starving…"

Bae nodded, yes, food…he needed food. Maybe then he will be able to think straight.

Elena smiled at that. She really hoped to have something nice like yesterday's picnic… Okay, minus the emotional telling of stories and the fact that afterwards she nearly got beaten to death. Other than that, it was a pretty nice picnic.

"…I do happen to have some of that gold left…" Elena grinned to show Bae what she was getting at "Picnic."

"Yes!" said Bae smiling sadly and bringing his fist down. This looked slightly odd as when people do that they are usually grinning...Bae missed that. Grinning, he missed being able to do that terribly. Still didn't mean that he couldn't have fun though...

The pair both thinking the same thing, although Elena was smiling more than Bae they both had the same fire in their eyes as they both seem to tense up. Just looking into each other eyes like two animals fighting over the same mate…

…it was like a…a joyful awkward silence

Finally, Bae spoke up, saying extremely quickly "Race you to the market!" and running as fast as he could.

Elena giggled and just rolled her eyes. What could she say? _Boys will be boys. _She couldn't help but think that to herself. Think that as she put her foot forward and leapt herself forward into a sprint after Bae.

Because, to herself, Elena was a bit of a boy too.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Rumpelstiltskin leant against the corridor wall as he tapped his foot. He didn't like waiting when things don't go to plan. He'd rather just deal with it quickly. Quickly and simply. Yes, that was what he wanted to do with the fact that he won't be proving the fact he can make gold for a while to King Midas.

So here he was, hoping that Bae didn't get into any trouble while he was gone not to mention that maiden finding out what he's up to…

Oh, how he _loathed _waiting.

He wasn't sure whether it had been five minutes or five hours since that thought but either way it took too long for the king to get here. Once again, Rumpelstiltskin found himself feeling the urge to kill the young king…and he hadn't even said anything yet.

Fortunately for the little sanity left in Rumpelstiltskin's brain, the king got there before his thoughts became actions.

"Sorry I'm late. George and I were having a game of chess." He declared as he looked down on the imp.

"Who won, Dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin asked curiously.

"George...but maybe I would have had I not been thinking too much about this so-called deal we were _supposed_ to be doing." Midas commented boldly.

"Yes well there seems to have been some..._technical difficulties_" Rumpelstiltskin explained as he slid forward into the king's face again.

"So, what do you purpose to do about these 'technical difficulties'?" The king huffed, he needed money fast and he was beginning to wonder if this imp was having him on.

"Well..." trailed off Rumpelstiltskin as he walked about with his hands behind his back "...I'm glad you asked that!" he declared as he twirled back to face the king waving his finger up in the air.

The young king was indeed tempted to tell Rumpelstiltskin to get on with but then he decided against it as rumours around the palace had suggested that the gold spinner had indeed made gold...as the imp had predicted...

As the dramatic "Oh?" he was expecting from the young king never came he continued "I suggest, we wait until tonight. If the king decides to yet again change the date...then at midnight tonight I will show you myself! That is, if you're willing to take the risk, of course..."

The young king didn't reply.

"Remember: This is for your family." Rumpel whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"How do you know about them?" King Midas asked, gripping his sword handle.

"Dearie, it's my job to know everything about everyone." Rumpelstiltskin explained quickly as he wasn't in the mood for a swordfight...but not _too _quickly as he didn't want to appear _weak._

"...but how do I know if I can trust you?" The king asked. It looked like he wasn't going to make this _easy _for the imp at all.

Rumpel sighed mockingly and slumped his shoulders as he though up of a way to 'ease' the young king.

It was a good question. Now obviously the king couldn't trust him and he doubt he'd take the word 'you'll just have to' as he felt the annoying man was too stubborn for that. The king needed something _more _than that. But what could he do? What would convince this young king of his trust...

He got it!

"What if I gave you this?" Rumpelstiltskin said as he pulled out a gold chain bearing a golden claw or tooth-shaped (he couldn't decide which) pendant and gave it to the king.

"What is it?"asked the king as he exclaimed it, pretty sure it was worth a lot.

"It is going to be a gift to someone special to me." Declared the imp "It's something they'd like very much and also has a protection charm on it."

"I see..." said the king, urging him to continue but he believed he understood what the imp was implying.

"You may wear this until the deal is complete. After that give it back to me...or else bad things may happen!" he laughed...in that 'nyahaha' way. Despite his real feeling of that he really didn't want to give that to anyone. Well anyone other than _him_. So yes, once again, he found himself trying to control the urge to kill the young king.

The king slowly nodded. He guessed he could accept that. He did know magic when he saw it so he guessed it'd be enough...right? He was guessing...no _hoping _that this kind of magic worked against the imp. He didn't believe the imp called Rumpelstiltskin could turn thread into gold but there was always the chance. Even more with the rumours going around the palace...which he couldn't seem to get out of his head...

"Tonight?" asked the grinning imp.

"Tonight." Confirmed the uneasy king.

And so, the pair who one was content and grinning while the other was slightly uneasy and worried left the corridor.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

King George looked out of the window beside his throne, watching the tiny people as they rushed around the court. Not one of them noticing him as he watched them. Well he wasn't _really _watching them. No, he was staring into space as he debated with himself what to exactly do about this so called boy in the maiden's room.

Yes...what should he do about this rumour? Was it true? Should he be finding out if it's true or not? But hasn't he already been caught once? Isn't his duty to find out though? Yes...it was...if she found out wouldn't he be making a fool of himself? What if it was true? Wha-

"Your majesty!" exclaimed a voice as King George jumped at a rather loud _**BANG!**_

"What is it? You know nobody disturbs me in my throne room!" The king exclaimed, extremely annoyed.

"I'm sorry it sir but it's the gold spinner!" Exclaimed the voice, trying to catch it's breath. Who George could now see was a guard.

"What about her?" Snapped a now irritated King. He absolutely loathed waiting.

"She's trying to escape." Exclaimed the guard.

_Wait...what?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1. **DUN DUN DUN! **Shocking ending, eh? So, did you guys find the clue? (Only people like me who do a lot of reserach before they write and Once Upon A Time fanatics will of noticed it...In other words: I'd be surprised if you got it xD)

2. If I don't update for a while it's because I'm writing two projects at once right now. I've started a new one (which I will upload soon) called 'Her Name Is Alice' which will be set as an episode in season 2 of Once Upon A Time (In otherwords: I'll have a fairytale land and storybrooke chapters.) it'll follow the rules of the show like how it's always based quite a bit around Emma in storybrooke however that won't stop the story from having Hatter/Alice and Jeffson/OC...Yeah, as you can guess from the title it's a continuation of 'Hat Trick'. Haha yeah, maybe one of these days I'll write something a little more orginal...And OFC: **I will deffanitly be continuing 'A Son's Grief'! **

Review and stuff! :D


	13. Children Just Shouldn't Touch Boxes

Hey guys! SOOOOO sorry I tooke so long! My beta reader was having a busy weekend, I was swamped with reveiws and begs for the next chapter of Her Name Is Alice and getting ready for my auntie's bday party. Yeah, been busy. BUT I HAVE IT HERE AT LAST!

You guys should probably note I wrote this BEFORE episode 18 came out. So yes, me and August do actually think alike! You'll see what I mean when Bae and Elena are talking at the start of this chapter hehe (I literally shouted out "HOLY SHIT!" when August said that line.)

Song: This is just OUAT's theme song. I felt it worked with this chapter. That and I feel that the person who would be singing this song is August (As he is more looking into the events of Storybrooke.) and while Bae could easily be called 'The Victim' and Mr. Gold 'The Liar'.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**"A warning to the people the good and the evil, this. is. war." - This Is War by 30 Seconds To Mars**_

"She's trying to escape!" exclaimed the guard.

_30 minutes ago..._

Bae and Elena were full beyond reason. No really, they had eaten like pigs! After everything they had agreed for once to comfort eat. Considering the pair didn't eat often and they were currently under a lot of stress Elena had mentioned how some rich people would drown their sorrows and stress in food. Bae, being Bae, suggested they try it.

Boy now, do they regret it.

So here they were, sitting down on a bench and waiting for their stomachs to feel better so they could move. Luckily Elena had put her disguise on before they decided to go and eat. Otherwise right now, they'd be screwed.

"So just what are we going to do about our latest problem?" asked Bae, they had been avoiding the subject for last hour and they both knew just because you ignore your problems doesn't mean they'll go away.

"Well...we could lead him to believe that there have been sightings of a child in my room and then it could turn out to be...a ghost?" awfully suggested Elena.

Bae had his hand up and mouth open as if he was going to say something but then stopped. By the look on Elena's face she could just tell he was thinking ..._A ghost? Really, Elena? A ghost?_

"I'm sorry. Really I am. But I just can't seem to think of anything." confessed Elena desperately. The food really hadn't helped.

Bae just sighed, well what could they do? How could they convince someone that people haven't seen what they claimed to have seen? More importantly what could they do to fool them? What could they do to make people believe them? Bae slumped in his seat, this is kinda like whenever he was writing one of those stories of his with chalk and got stuck...wait...

This is _exactly_ like when Bae got stuck on one of his stories.

Bae jumped up from the bench, making Elena jump herself, as he blurted out "Writer's block!|"

Elena frowned, could he of had an idea at last? Only one way to find out: she asked "What?"

"Writer's block, it's what I get when I can't write my stories." explained Bae as if it was the most obvious thing in the world while staring back down at her as she was still sitting.

"I know what it is but what does this have to do with fooling a king?" she asked, still frowning.

"Nothing but hear me out!" pleaded Bae as if...as if he expected to get brushed off.

"Alright." said Elena, nodding at him to continue.

"You're having problems coming up with a plan and sometimes I have problem with my story. Basically: we're having creative blocks. This means we need something to inspire us so..." Bae trailed off, hoping he had made sense.

"Are you saying I have writer's block?" enquired Elena slowly..._still_ trying to rap her head around that.

Bae nodded.

"So how does that help us again?" asked Elena, now standing up.

"Because I know a cure for writer's block." Bae smiled...rather deviously...in fact, he looked a little like a certain imp Elena knew...

"Right...What's that?" Elena asked...trying very hard not to stare at him like he was an insane imp.

"I'll show you." He winked as he grabbed Elena's arm and ran.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Bae…" whispered Elena cautiously.

He turned around and looked at her as if to say 'yes?'

"I don't mean to be rude or mean or anything…but why are we sneaking around a castle that if we got caught we'd most likely be hung drawn and quartered." Elena said more then asked, her eye twitching at the fact she was wondering if The Dark One might have cursed the boy in his sleep or something like that…

Bae (quietly) sighed and took a deep breath "…Because the best way to get rid of writer's block is to study the area/object/person you're writing back or in this case…" Bae trailed off, hoping she got his drift.

"…Or in this case come up with some sort of crazy plan to get us out of this mess by using the things around me. Yeah, I think I get it." She told him unsurely. She daren't say for a second that she wasn't exactly sure if coming with a plan to save yourself and writing a story would work the same way…

Bae just nodded at her then quickly checking around for guards, dragging Elena along when he knew the coast was clear.

Surprisingly Bae was actually quite good at sneaking around a castle. Or was it surprising? Elena did wonder that as she followed his every move. She watch him as he waited like a lion for his prey to come over then when the guard left he would sprint like a cheetah over to the next place he thought would work for a quick hiding spot. He had a look of pure determination and calculation, clearly relying purely on instinct to get from point A to point B, and surprisingly, this method seemed to be working...

...Or at least, it _was_ until he got to a certain corridor.

The idea was to wait for the guard to move from his spot to the other so he could check other areas for intruders. Once that happened Bae and Elena were going to move a full 180 degrees (aka: in this case, turn right and then left) then duck behind whatever was down that corridor.

What Bae hadn't been expecting was running into a guard the moment he turned left.

Bae froze, literally centre mitres from the guard. Luckily the guard's back was turned so the guard couldn't see him. But one wrong move, hell, one loud breath and the guard would hear him.

_Oh...shit._

Bae couldn't move. No really, he couldn't. As he was frozen in a half running position...on one leg...and he could topple over at any minute...

But that wasn't necessarily the part to worry about. No, the part to worry about was whether or not Elena could sneak over to him before or after he topples over?

Well, only one way to find out.

Ever so slowly Elena put one foot in front of the other. Knowing that one simply mis-placed foot could be the end for the both of them, she still continued. Slow but graceful as if she a type ropewalker yet she could still feel the sweat slowly dripping down. She felt that urge to run away and hide again as her chest clenched so tightly she was wearing one of those rich lady's corsets. No, she needed to gain control of herself. Being sweaty and trembling like she was there was going to be no chance in hell of her getting over to him.

So she was right because, it was then that she made a step too loud.

In that moment everything froze, as if time itself stopped. An eternity of needing to vomit seemed to take over her...at least, what felt like eternity.

She just stared wide eyed over at the guard and Bae, who was from what she could see, looking like he was ready to cry but yet...

...the guard didn't seem bothered at all.

Elena put hand to her mouth to stop herself from sighing in relief.

Slowly, she began to walk again. Taking it step by step. Slowly and lightly. She could do this. She knew she could. She just had to stay calm and everything would be fine..._just stay calm_

Bae's face was dripping wet, not just from the constant fear of getting caught (although he was a little scared of that) but from the tension of keeping his body frozen. He didn't think he could do this much long. No, he knew he couldn't do this much longer. Every muscle in his body ached and he was forcing himself to do nothing about it. _'I can only keep this up for so long, in fact it's amazing I managed to keep stable this long.'_

Bae really regretted thinking that. No sooner had he thought it, he began to feel light-headed. His vision began to blur as he felt as if he was no longer in his body. He felt himself losing control. It was no longer a question of how long he could keep this up. It was now a question of if he'd fall unconscious first...

...or fall over first.

The answer came pretty quickly as he felt his body just let go. For the first time that day he had a feeling of..._hopelessness_. He felt like he was a stature who had rotted away from erosion completely. For that moment all he could see was him and Elena at the gallows. For some strange reason though, he felt a little peace at this thought. To know that he could just rest in peace without any bother would be nice...but still that feeling in the pit of his stomach told him he didn't want to sleep for that long..._Wait,_ _why hasn't anything happened? Shouldn't I be hurting all over? And...Shouldn't there be a racket going on or something._

After these thoughts, he thought it'd be best if he actually opened his eyes to find out.

He looked around, to his surprise; it was not the cold floor of the corridor. No, it was actually a...well a mini museum.

Yes, that was it. It was full of hundreds of box cases all lined up perfectly vertically and horizontally, each of them filled with what would be considered old relics. It was amazing...especially with that grand oak door as well...that one Elena was slumped against, breathing heavily.

Now it clicked into place. Bae realised she must of got there just as he fell over. As he was so busy thinking and trying to keep awake he didn't even realised he had closed his eyes (he guessed in order to not see the grisly events which would take place next) making it so he wouldn't notice her dragging him into the nearest room and quietly closing the door behind her.

Bae found himself smiling sadly; somehow she always seemed to be giving him hope.

Bae got up off the ground and went over to Elena "You okay?"

Elena, who was by now exhausted physically and emotionally, just looked up smiling and nodded.

"That's good." Bae just stated as he decided to actually take a look at those old relics.

Recently, he seemed to have a thing for history. He wasn't sure why (although he guessed it was because anything that his papa was is now all in the past.) but it seemed to fascinate him these days. Really, he just couldn't seem to get enough of it.

As Bae looked around at all the old strange objects, there was one thing that stood out.

Stood out more than the rest.

It was a box. Okay, it was more of mini-chest. A mini-chest made of gold with rubies, sapphires, emeralds, topazes...it was like a rainbow box of dull colours that worked brilliant with the cold chest. On the top, there was what looked like a raven emblem in the very middle, jewels surrounding it. Which just made the box seem rich and elegant...and...and...

...Bae just wanted to open it.

He found himself drawing his hand to it. Feeling himself getting closer and closer preparing to life the glass lid of-

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" came an authoritative voice.

Elena automatically stood up and brushed off any dirt that may have been on her dress, she then blinked her sparkling dark brown eyes and said "I'm so sorry. My little brother and I...we...well he was chasing this apple he dropped as it rolled away and I went after him and well...we got lost." She then stopped and bowed down "Please! I'm really sorry!"

The guard stared for a moment, making Elena wonder if she was convincing or not but then he chuckled "It's alright miss; here I'll show you and your little brother out."

Thank god he was a nice one.

"Oh thank you! C'mon Ba- Ben." She said sweetly, maybe they were actually going to get out of this easily.

Only 'Ben' did not answer...

No sooner had Bae took a quick glance at the man he was already back to that box, he stroked the lid as he felt the desire to open it get bigger and bigger. The want, the need, it was becoming too much! He knew he couldn't wait any longer.

He had to open it.

"Ben...?" asked Elena, who could now see that Bae appeared to be completely hypnotised by that box.

"Is something wrong Ma-"the guard froze. It escaped again! How was that possible? No, there was no time to think about that.

Quickly he knocked over the girl and ran as fast as he could towards the body. He knew it was never right to push a girl but when the fate of the universe hung in the balance it really didn't matter. As the wind pushed against he ever so quickly pushed the boy over and watched as the box fell to the floor yet despite the fact there was no lock it didn't open.

He sighed, that was too close.

Picking the boy up, he apologized "Sorry kid but that thing there is pretty dangerous. The last time it was opened by this lady called Pandora and let's just say it brought the whole world crashing down…"

Bae just smiled and nodded as if to forgive him.

"Now let me help you, Miss." He smiled as he walked up the young lady with brown hair and that pretty red dress.

Only now, she didn't have brown hair.

He froze as he saw her on the ground with blonde hair...her on the ground with blond hair and a brown wig near to her. He watched her rub her eyes as look at him in what was it? Fear? Yes, he guessed it was fear as she just stared at him painfully.

Wait...he knew who this intruder was, actually everyone knew who this intruder was.

It was the gold spinner.

Bae just stood by helpless watching while just thinking:

_Oh...shit._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1. Once again, I came up the whole writer's block thing BEFORE August. That was NOT intentional (but still friggin awesome! Right?)

2. I aplogize if this a bad chapter x.x it's partishly rushed. I'M SORRY! Let me know if it needs to be re-written.

Review!


	14. Run!

Hey guys! I'm back after unintentionally taking a 3 week haitus. I'M SORRY! I WAS MORE BUSY THAN I REALIZED! But I am back with chapter 14! And chapter 4 of 'Her Name Is Alice' will be up soon! I hope this chapter is good enough and I really hope you'll conintue reading it even after tomorrow (or if you're english like me and watch it online then after the next two days as I watch it on monday.) Anyways, my clue returns! So look out for it...of course, you'll probably get it by now.

Song: I love this song (and band) a lot to be honest, I chose it because it so suited this chapter of them running around and in a way they are cops and robbers. Elena and Baelfire being the robbers and King George's men the cops. And if you want to go even further then 'simon' (you know the part where it goes 'blame simon! Cus he said you got two lives down and one life left') is Rumpelstiltskin. So yeah, simple. Oh yeah and Bae would probably sing this song.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**"If we catch a criminal, when we catch a criminal-al-al. There's nothing we can do but play cops and robbers, cops and robbers!" - Cops and Robbers by The Hoosiers**_

_25 minutes ago..._

Wait...he knew who this intruder was, actually everyone knew who this intruder was.

It was the gold spinner.

_Now_

King George rushed out of the throne room. What was all this? Brown wigs and sneaking around castles? Just what was going on? And the boy…what did any of this have to with a boy?

King George shook his head, he could think about that once he's captured them.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

He couldn't move. Bae _wouldn't_ move one inch. At least, not if he wanted to live. Which he did, want to live. He had to stay exactly where he was. One small move and it'd be game over, for him _and _Elena.

Elena knew that hiding behind that wall wouldn't last long. It was amazing they'd lasted this long hiding behind a wall. She knew that they had run out of options. She really hadn't expected it to come down to this, she really hadn't. But then again...she hadn't expected any of this.

She hadn't expected _him_.

That brown haired boy who was so, so sad...the broken child with the prince of the darkness. The prince of darkness? Hell, he was the devil himself! Yes, the devil and his unwilling companion. She had never expected him to turn back the clock for her. To make her the child she herself used to be. Yes...that boy had changed her back. Before him she was a nervous wreck who was trying to save her father. Now she was that confident child who would stand up for what's right and not give in to the wicked. And...and that was all because of a boy who was going through hell.

Now, now it was her turn. Her turn to help him, even though his plan clearly went down the drain she decided that now they were going to run. Yes runaway, save her father and runaway. That was all they could do and it would be the best thing for the both of them. It'd save them.

The only thing they had to do was leave here _alive_. It wouldn't be too hard...

...right?

Only one way to find out, it was time to take a look.

Elena slowly but steadily moved her head around the corner, not knowing if it was certain death or just another place to run that awaited her. But with such high adrenalin right now, she didn't really care.

It...was neither?

Elena stared into space for a second. She hadn't expected that. For some reason, she just didn't expect to find a small quiet corridor with no guards...but no doors either, not that she was complaining or anything...

Seeing no reason not to, Elena starting running, dragging Bae along for the ride.

She zigzagged across the corridors, stopping and going at the almost exact right time. She wasn't sure how she was doing it but she didn't care just as long as she was getting out of here alive.

Then suddenly, she came to a halt. She frowned, she had stopped running but something had stopped her, she turned her head around...it was Bae?

She looked at him...he had stopped her, why? Was something wrong? She opened her mouth to ask but no sooner had she done that the boy put his small hand over her mouth. She brought her hand up but then froze; there must be a good reason why they were frozen like this. Bae wasn't unreasonable...at least, not _that _unreasonable. So maybe she should-

"What should we do now, sire?" came a somewhat familiar voice from behind Elena.

Elena froze, barely letting herself breathe. One wrong move was all it was going to take, one wrong move, one wrong _breath _and it was game over.

Bae, who had a better view of everything from his frozen position, just watched the awkward silence between the king and his guard, he found it funny. Funny that despite the situation he couldn't help but wonder...wonder what he was thinking...

King George felt like bashing his head into the castle wall right there and then. How...how could of he been such a fool? To let just any old solider guard the tower, he should have guessed that if she was conning him and his court that she'd be able to fool a normal man. Wait a second; have they even checked that it is actually her? Have they checked whether or not she is still in her tower room?

Without a second thought, the king enquired "Tell me, are we even a hundred percent sure it's her?"

The guard, who had been waiting intensely, was surprised about this question. No...He wasn't a hundred percent sure. She left the room too quickly for him to tell...maybe he should lie. Lie and keep his dignity...but...but what if she wasn't the gold spinner? Then in that case King George would know he was lying. No, it was defiantly better to tell the truth.

"No." He replied firmly. He had to be firm otherwise the king may just fire him on the spot there and then. The guard knew all too well that stuttering and hesitation were marks of weakness to the king therefore he _always _tried his best to be confident.

"Then, we will go to the gold spinner's room and find out for ourselves." The king declared.

The guard froze for a moment, tempted to point out to the king that they were be leaving the throne room unguarded. Wait, what was he saying? You can't correct a king! Kings are _always _right.

So instead, shaking his head, he said "Yes sire."

And with that, the king and the guard left the corridor.

Smiling in relief, Baelfire and Elena looked at each other, genuinely believing that maybe, just maybe everything would be okay.

"OI! YOU! STOP THERE!" shouted a commanding voice.

Or at least, everything will be okay once they out ran that guard.

They set off again, looking around them for somewhere to hide. They knew if they kept running for him they'd run into more and more of his 'friends'. And quite frankly, they didn't really want to do that.

For that reason, they didn't run too fast. They needed to consecrate more on finding a hiding place than running away. This was a problem as he was getting closer and closer to them.

_Closer and closer..._Bae gulped at that thought as he suppressed the urge to run faster. He _had _to suppress it, more than any other urge he's ever hand. More than when Moraine found out that Bae had stolen her muffin, more than when he and Daniel decided to steal from the crazy old man in their village, more than when he had to not tell Elena to run when he first met her. Even more than when papa became the monster and killed those men, telling him 'I protected what belongs to me'

Okay, so maybe _not _more than that last scenario. But defiantly the other four!

"Quick! Over there!" cried out Elena as she quickly pointed to a door as they got around the corner, out of sight of the guard.

Elena opened the door, letting Baelfire in first. She then slammed the door behind them, leaning on it as she slipped to the ground, breathing heavily as her adrenalin left her.

Bae, on the other hand, stood up and looked around. He knew they were completely screwed unless something or someone happened. He realised they were helpless, completely and utterly helpless. Suddenly he noticed something...they...

They weren't alone.

The room...it was a bedroom. Clearly one fit for a king with the double bed made of oak and the tile floor with the armoire and well...you get the idea, it was just a very big posh looking bedroom.

However...however there was something else, a...a presence. Yes, a presence of some sort. Baelfire closed his eyes; he needed to calm down a little before he could figure it out. He slowed down his breathing, made it deeper too.

Okay...now he was good.

Baelfire slowly opened his eyes. This time looking closely at the room. Noting things like the bed had a silk red cover on it, the floor had been polished recently, there were maroon colours curtains that were tied back to let light into the room, the armoire was dark in colour although Bae couldn't tell what the exact colour was as it was in a dark corner where barely any light was getting and that...

And that there was a man standing in the corner.

Bae looked up and down him. He wore a royal blue robe that clearly had jewels which appeared to be diamonds on it in swirly patterns. The robe itself spilt down under the chucky belt to show some of the white under garment he was clearly wearing which went down so far you couldn't see his shoes. His face was a handsome one, a man with lovely big hazel eyes which go well with his curly golden brown hair that seems clearly so full of life, not to mention his somewhat pointy chin. Finally, Bae noticed a gold chain bearing a golden claw or tooth-shaped pendant, which seemed to complete the look. Yes, he defiantly a handsome young man...at least, he guessed. Baelfire wouldn't know too well, he paid more attention to girls.

"Who are you?" demanded the man as he stood up, clenching his fists.

"I-I'm=" Baelfire _began _to say before he was cut off.

Cut off by the man in the royal blue robe drawing his sword which was on his belt, backing him against the wall and putting the sword to his throat.

"Tell me the truth, boy. Or I, King Midas will run you through."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1. Yes! Those two troublemakers have just gone into King Midas's bedroom!

2. Don't worry I'll update this story regularly again now! I promise...that is, if you still want to read it...

Reveiw! :D


End file.
